


It Must Be Real

by dizzy, savvymavvy



Series: Pornstar AU [7]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: BDSM, Consensual Kink, M/M, Wax Play, alternative universe, non-romantic threesome, pornstar AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 18:23:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1993104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/savvymavvy/pseuds/savvymavvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Darren adapt to their new life, new friends, and enjoy a few new experiences... together, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Must Be Real

Chris is nervous. 

He's been on the set of Glee for a month now. He's friendly with his castmates and some of the crew, but this is the first time he's been invited to any sort of gathering off-set. He thinks a lot of them probably get together, but he's younger and everyone knows it - too young to take to bars and clubs, not with such a recognizable group. This is just a party though, and Chris is invited and even gets to bring a date. 

He's taking Darren, of course, despite all of Joey's pleading. "You get to party it up with Wookie," Chris had said, leaning over to kiss his favorite shaggy puppy's forehead - and then pet Wookie a little, too. 

Most of the people are leaving straight from set to Lea's house, and just to add a little bit of excitement to the day Chris is doing the same thing. Darren's getting Joey to drop him off with Chris so they can ride together, which means it'll also be the first time Darren has seen the set. He'll get to watch them film a little and then wait around in Chris's trailer for him to be out of costume and grab a quick shower. 

Chris glances at his phone again, knowing Darren should be close.

Traffic is like it always is in LA and Darren is running a bit later than he said he would be. He waves back to Joey, hopping out of his car before it is completely stopped and jogging over to the gate. Chris said he'd have a pass put on hold for him and it only takes a few seconds for the security guard to pin a visitor's badge onto his shirt. 

Darren follows the directional signs towards soundstage 22, slipping in the side entrance and eagerly looking around for Chris among the people on set.

Chris spots him and his face lights up, making a beeline straight to the door. "Come on, I found the perfect spot. We're about to start setting up for the last scene of the day, but hopefully we'll get it right in a couple of takes."

"Okay," Darren starts, letting Chris tug him along. "What are you _wearing_?" He asks, stifling a bit of a laugh as he takes in Chris's rather eccentric ensemble. "Though, have to say, really do like those pants on you." He turns so he can check out Chris's ass, giving him a thumbs up and an eyebrow waggle. 

"Oh, shut up," Chris says, laughing. "You just like how tight they are." And they are tight - _loud_ , obnoxiously patterned, and tight. He's still a little embarrassed and self-conscious in his "Kurt" clothes but for the amount of money he's going to be getting per episode, he'll deal with it. He just hopes this show gets picked up for more than the twelve they have now.

"Well, duh," Darren replies, moving a bit closer to whisper into Chris' ear, his hand gently brushing over his ass. "Do you think I can get to see them later... in your trailer... on the floor? Mr. Big Shot Hollywood Star?"

Chris grins and leans into Darren's touch. He's okay doing that here - to a limit, of course, he wants to remain professional in front of his coworkers - but half the crew on this set are gay, his boss is gay... it's _allowed_. No one calls him a freak and shoves him into lockers for it, unless the camera is actually rolling. And he's just fine getting shoved into a locker if he's being paid this much for it. 

There's a call for places and Chris gives him a quick kiss on the mouth and then rushes over so makeup can pat him down quickly. 

Darren stands off to the side, making sure he's not in the way as he watches his boyfriend settle into a red plastic chair in the middle of the room. His boy is good and snarky and _funny_ and god Darren feels the swell in his chest of pride and love and just a touch of lust too.

They run through the scene half a dozen times before the director is satisfied. It's relatively simple and Chris only has six lines of dialogue, he's far from the focus of it, but these silly group numbers in the choir room are the fun ones. It is better than the hours and hours of dance rehersal before anyways.

He pops out of his seat as soon as they get the all clear and rushes back over to Darren. He's got a few people he wants to introduce Darren to that won't be at the party, and then... well. He thinks his trailer needs christening. At least a little making out, since they won't have time for much more than that. 

"You were the best one out there," Darren whispers into Chris' ear when he comes back. He's careful not to mess up the hair or make-up, not sure if Chris is going to be needed for anything else. "Sexiest too."

"You're biased," Chris says, reaching for his hand. 

He finds the older makeup lady that's taken to mothering him completely. "Eileen, this is-" 

"Darren!" Eileen says. She has purple-pink hair and no makeup on herself. "Of course it is, oh, sweetie, he is just as handsome as you said." 

Chris grins, but this time he doesn't blush. He's not ashamed of bragging about how hot his boyfriend is.

Darren beams over at Chris and pulls Eileen into a hug. "Sounds like someone's been talking about me..." he starts to say. 

"All the time honey, all the time." Eileen pats his shoulder and Darren definitely likes the sound of that.

"Well don't hold back Eileen, share with the crowd," Darren begs, bouncing on his toes. 

"He told me you were incredibly gorgeous with a crazy head of hair. I see he's right, it does house small woodland creatures." 

"Hey!" Darren pouts over at Chris, smoothing his riot of curls down as best he can. 

"I love your hair, sweetie," Chris says, grabbing his hand. "And I love small woodland creatures, too, so it works out well in the end." He laughs at Darren's wounded expression. 

"Now, I also hope you know what a precious boy you have here," Eileen says to Darren. "We're already fighting over who gets to adopt him." 

"So meet the new mother-in-law," Chris teases. 

Darren's grin widens and he takes Eileen's hand, kissing it. "Don't worry ma'am, he's in good hands," he says, holding his own up. "Well, when its my hands anyways..." He trails off, winking at Chris and being naughty. 

"And yours are the only hands I want to be in," Chris says, winking at him. He turns to Darren for another peck on the lips. 

"Oh, you little lovebirds, I'm gonna get cavities." She shakes her head at them. 

"We do tend to induce diabetes wherever we go," Darren agrees, nodding. "Our roommate has put a rule on how many loving things I can say to him in public." He gives a suffering sigh. "It is sad indeed."

Chris slips his arms around Darren's waist, easily folding Darren up in a relaxed embrace. "Well, I think you're just sweethearts and you better be careful or I'll just try and adopt you both. Now Chris, go get that face washed, and use the cleanser I gave you." 

That does almost make him blush; he's the only "teenager" on set with actual teenage skin and all the issues that come with it. "Yes, ma'am."

Darren follows along behind him as Chris moves to another makeup station, stripping off the makeup and then moving on to washing his face. Darren just sits on the counter, watching him and smiling at him as he moves. 

Leaning in, Darren captures his lips and kisses him before he moves away. 

Chris rubs his damp face clean and then looks over. "Still love me even when I'm red and splotchy again?" 

"Trust me babe, I _love_ it when you're all red in the face." Darren winks and leans in, kissing him hard on the lips.

Chris laughs and steps in between Darren's legs, hands on his waist. He thinks about making the kiss into something longer but he doesn't want to get busted, and people are still milling all around. "Come on. I have to get these clothes off and back to costume. You can... help."

"Ooh, this is something I am really good at," Darren teases, grinning and following along behind towards Chris's trailer. 

Chris steps into his trailer. It's still mostly uniform but it's starting to look like somewhere he spends time, between the collection of Diet Coke cans on the counter and in the trash, the photos of Darren and Wookie taped to the cabinet door, and his street clothes in a duffel bag on the couch. 

"Home away from home," he says, hands making a flourishing gesture. 

"Ooh, nice. I like it," he approves, looking around. 

He sighs and turns back to Chris, hands moving to his waist and curling into the belt loops there. "So, someone said something about helping with undressing..."

"Joey's great, but it's not his face I want to look at after a fourteen hour day on set." Chris reels Darren in at the same time Darren is still tugging. "Yeah, I think I did. And I think my beautiful boy needs to be the one undressing me, don't you? I'm tired, and Sir wants a little pampering from his baby."

"Mmm," Darren hums and nuzzles into Chris's neck, feeling the role settle on him like a second skin. "He wants to take care of you," he whispers. His fingers slip to the belt and he tugs it open, then going for the button and the zip; kneeling, Darren begins to slowly unlace Chris from Kurt's intricate boots before pulling them off and then the pants. 

Chris drinks in the sight of Darren on his knees like that. He reaches down and pets his fingers through Darren's hair, tugging back until Darren looks up at him. "Maybe I need to invest in some boots like these for home. I like you there." 

Darren eagerly strokes Chris' calf. "Yeah? I like the sound of that." Darren likes the way the boots made Chris' legs look, impossibly long and gorgeous, and in control. 

"You want me to fuck you wearing them? Maybe I'd let you come on them and then lick it off," Chris says, reaching down to cup the bulge of his hardening cock as he talks. 

"Oh _fuck_ ," Darren groans, leaning forward to rest his forehead against Chris's thigh. "Please Sir. I... I want that," he begs, looking up at Chris with wide open eyes. 

"Oh, you're such a good boy, aren't you? My slutty little baby, so eager to please his Daddy." Chris smiles rewardingly down at him. 

Darren pants and nods, beginning to nuzzle at Chris's bulge. He can see the cock already straining at the tight boxer briefs the costume department makes Chris wear under his costume, a damp spot beginning to grow. 

"Shirt off too before you do anything," Chris warns him. "They'd murder me if I got comestains on anything I have to put back on Monday."

"Yes Sir," Darren agrees, nodding. He stands and pulls at Chris's shirt, draping it over the back of the chair along with his pants and out of the way. He wouldn't want Chris to get in trouble and he certainly doesn't want to get into any with Chris right now either. 

Chris settles back onto the couch, still in his underwear. "Make sure the door is locked, and then come blow me. I want you to taste like my come everytime I kiss you tonight."

Darren's eyes widen, his pupils dilating with lust. "Damn you're ... in a mood," he says approvingly. Reaching down, he adjusts himself, his own cock hard in between his legs as he just stares at Chris, long limbed and pale on his couch. Licking his lips, Darren stands, locks the door and then settles right back on the floor on his knees, this time in between Chris's open thighs. 

Chris spreads himself out in a confident way, arms splayed over the back of the couch and cock a thick outline in the briefs. "We have about fifteen minutes before costuming comes looking for me because they want to get home. I wouldn't waste any more time."

"Yes Sir," Darren's voice comes out in a rush as he leans forward and begins to breathe hotly over Chris's cock. He watches as it jerks slightly, the damp spot growing as the outline thickens. "God I love your dick, babe," Darren murmurs, leaning forward to nuzzle at it and begin to lick at it through the fabric. 

"It loves you, too. Look how happy it is to see you." Chris squeezes his fingers against the material of the couch. It already feels so good, Darren playing with him like that. 

"Yeah," Darren pants. "I want it, can I have it, Sir? I want to show it how much I love it. Please. Please let me have it."

"I already gave you permission, silly. Take it out. Suck it. Make me _come_." Chris sharpens his voice for the last sentence, makes it an order. The order is just what Darren wants to hear. He jumps to it, pulling the elastic down and hooking it under Chris's balls as he begins to tongue and lick at his cock. 

"Just like that. Show me what a slut you are for my cock, baby," Chris says, urging him on. He glances at the clock. "You've already wasted four minutes. If you can't make me come in eleven minutes, baby will have to be punished..." 

Whining in the back of his throat, Darren leans forward and takes him down further. He has no doubt he can make Chris come in the time needed but he wants to make sure. One hand reaches down to palm at his own cock through the material of his pants, finding Chris's commands and the fact that they are in his work trailer incredibly hot. 

He bobs his head a bit up and down, tongue playing with the head before he goes back down and let's Chris's cock slide down his throat. 

"Oh, and _you_ can't come," Chris says. "Play with yourself all you want - I like watching - but you aren't coming until we're home and I've got you in our bed. If then."

Darren's eyes close and he surges forward. The command to not come, knowing that he will be denied satisfaction until Chris decides when he can have it is something that excites him and makes him grow harder. 

He sucks again at Chris’s cock, his hand coming to play with Chris's balls, fingers gently touching and stroking before he lets them slip back behind to press at the outside of his prostate. 

"Just like that," Chris groans, staying quiet because he doesn't know who might be walking by. It's hard, he's used to being able to make as much noise as he wants. "Ah... your mouth... _suck_ me, just... yeah, fuck..."

Darren whines and bobs his head faster, sucking harder at Chris. He squeezes the base of his cock and just goes at it, sucking as hard and as fast as he can to get Chris off as quickly as possible. 

This is the guy that all those people jerking off to Darren on camera just wish they could see. He does plenty with toys, but nothing is the same as Darren with a real cock in his mouth, looking like he's never been happier. "Oh yeah, suck it, get it all the way there. You're so sloppy, baby, I love how messy you get when you're trying to swallow me down."

Darren’s eyes close completely, face passive as he tugs on Chris's hips. He wants more, wants to feel Chris fucking up into his mouth and pushing his limits further. 

Chris reaches one hand down and cups the back of Darren's head to hold him there as his hips push up into Darren's mouth. It doesn't take him long before he wants more and he sits up and moves to the edge of the couch so he can fuck Darren's mouth faster. "Oh, yeah - I'm gonna come. Use your finger, just, in me a little-"

Darren presses the tip of his index finger to Chris's hole, rubbing and massaging there until he's able to push it into the first knuckle as he sucks harder at Chris's dick at the same time. 

That's all it takes - Chris is coming, biting his lip to not call out with it. His grip on Darren's hair tightens until he's done filling Darren's mouth and then he pulls out. "Show Daddy what you got, sweetheart, and then let me see you swallow it all down."

Moving so Chris can see him better, Darren opens his mouth, the pool of come sitting right on top of his tongue where it;s easy to see. The flush on Chris's cheeks grows brighter and Darren is content to take his time, tasting it and then swallowing it down. 

Chris wipes his finger over Darren's swollen, slick bottom lip. "Now come sit on my lap and kiss me." 

Darren clambers into Chris lap and wraps his arms tightly around his neck as he kisses Chris, tongue sliding into his mouth. 

Chris can feel Darren's cock hard and digging into his stomach. He lets Darren rut against him for a minute and then pushes him back, one hand going down to cup Darren between his legs and press up. "Baby's got a big present for Daddy, doesn't he? Daddy wants to unwrap it and enjoy it later on tonight."

Darren both wants to push into Chris's hand until he gets off and also enjoy the slow burn of his denial. He takes his time to rub up against Chris's hand, groaning and squirming happily in his lap.

Chris laughs at Darren's blatant enthusiasm with it. He kisses Darren's temple and smiles. "Okay, baby. Need to get my own clothes back on."

"Mm, need some help with that one too?" He asks, grinning and watching Chris stand and get dressed. 

Chris indulges him. "Pick out something for me to wear tonight." 

It's 'casual,' but Chris knows what casual looks like on these people so he still has a few of the more stylish outfits he's gotten since coming to Los Angeles tucked away in his bag. 

Darren pulls them out and takes his time going through them, figuring out the right one. He pulls out a pair of tight black pants and a blue v-neck with a plaid shirt over it. It's definitely casual enough for what they're doing tonight but shouldn't be considered too casual either. Besides the pants are one of Darren's favourite pairs. 

"Perfect," Chris says, taking the clothes from Darren. He dresses quickly and picks up his costume outfit. "Come on, just have to take these back to wardrobe and then we can head to Lea's."

Taking his hand, Darren follows along behind Chris as they return the costume to the wardrobe trailer. The girls there give Darren a _look_ as the clothes are a bit wrinkled, Darren's hair must look wild, but he just grins at them and lets Chris tug him away. 

While they might have been more likely to say something to one of the older cast members, Chris's youth is a bit of a saving grace. He is the youngest and he looks even younger than he is. No one wants to be the one to yell at the twelve year old, even if they strongly suspect the twelve year old just had sex in costume. 

Which he didn't, Chris would point out, if he needed to. He just did a little light fooling around in the costume, and then took it off for the sex part. 

Darren snickers and crowds in close to Chris, jerking on his hand to pull him in close to his body. "They know what we've been up to, naughty boy." He leans in and presses his lips to Chris's again. 

"Come on," Chris says, not wanting to waste any more time - or get hard again in front of these lovely ladies. 

He keeps Darren's hand in his and they walk toward the parking lot together, finding Chris's car. 

"So who is going to be at this thing? The entire cast? Crew? Up-and-coming Hollywood starlets?" Darren asks as he slides into the passenger seat. 

"Mostly just the cast and crew, I think. And they'll all probably have a plus one. Everyone has been asking to make sure I'm bringing you. Apparently I talk about you a lot." Chris grins at Darren, knowing that'll make him feel good. 

The flush on Darren's cheeks is evidence of how pleased he is at that. "I like you talking about me," he whispers, leaning over to kiss his cheek as he grabs his loose hand, content to hold it over the console in the car. 

Chris hands Darren his phone so he can GPS the location of the house. 

"I think the show's creator might even be there. You'd like him." More likely, he's pretty sure Ryan would like _Darren_. He seems to have a thing for the young pretty ones.

"Ooh, maybe he'll find a job for me. Perhaps one where I can sit and just stare at you, occasionally get to kiss you." He winks at Chris and pulls the address up, getting the right directions. 

"Kurt Hummel could use a guy like you. He has a pretty shitty life right now." Chris points out. "Though it's way more fun to act that life than live it. A year ago, that was me; bullied at school, not out to my parents because I was afraid they'd hate me because of it, my best friend in school had a huge crush on me…”

Darren smiles sadly at Chris, his hand moving to card carefully through the swept up hair. "Maybe Kurt will find an adorable but dorky guy over the internet who is prone to getting naked."

"I still work for FOX, remember? But he could use a nice high school boy to hold his hand in the hallways." Chris can't help but feel connected to the character that was basically written for him. "And someone to tell him to lay off the zebra print."

"Hey man, you never know. Could happen," Darren replies, shrugging a bit to himself. "Besides, you could be like the first show to have that! A main gay teenager with a boyfriend. I'd watch it. Unless he was hot and better at kissing you than me.” Darren makes a face at that.

"Ooh, jealous?" Chris teases. He's never thought about it like that before. "I'm sure no one could be a better kisser than you. They'd probably cast a straight guy, anyway. One token gay in the cast is enough."

"Good, you keep thinking that babe," Darren agrees, settling back down. "No one can kiss you as well as I can so don't even bother trying it out. I know for a fact." 

The car pulls up outside a house in the hills just outside of Hollywood and Darren whistles, looking it over. "Nice, not a bad gig you've landed yourself. When are we getting our ridiculously lavish Hollywood house with cabana boys?"

Chris laughs, but in the back of his mind he's wondering when they really should start doing the money talk. If the show gets picked up, he'll have enough for a house - not something lavish, but something nicer than their apartment - in under a year. 

"I'm not sure I want you near any cabana boys," Chris teases. 

"Hey we can get cabana girls, that's fine too," Darren replies easily, teasing Chris back. "So long as I can get _you_ in an itty bitty gold bikini bottom."

Chris narrows his eyes. "Cabana girls? I like that even less. Why don't we just be each other's cabana boys? Or - Joey. Joey can be our cabana boy."

Darren laughs. "I like that idea. Sounds good to me babe." He kisses Chris's cheek before getting out of the car and waiting for him. He reaches out, offering his hand and waiting until Chris takes it. "Alright, let's go show me off."

Chris waits until they're at the front door and then grabs Darren's ass, getting in a good squeeze.

Darren yelps, not expecting that, right as the door opens. A petite brunette stands here in a wrap dress and shiny, straight hair. "Chris! Great to see you and is this... Darren? Yes?" She puts her hand out to him. "Lea Michele," she introduces. "I play Rachel Berry."

"Uh, Darren Criss, I play the real life role of Chris's boyfriend." Darren manages to be his effortlessly charming and bashful at the same time.

Lea beams at him. Chris knows Darren knows her, since they spent a whole night YouTube stalking all of his future cast mates but Lea in person is… an experience.

Chris hugs her tightly. "Hi, sweetie. Don't scare him."

"Scare me?" Darren asks, looking back and forth between them. "Is she terrifying? Because she looks adorable." 

"Oh, I have a bit of a bite, don't worry about that," she assures him, patting his arm as she pulls him in. "Why don't we go and get a drink and you can tell me all about yourself and what you do and how you met Chris..." she says happily. Darren looks back nervously at Chris because he has no idea what Chris has said to his co-workers about how they met. 

Chris recovers only slightly more smoothly. "We met because of an audition, I already told you."

He glances over at Darren, smiling. "Remember, sweetie? I was so nervous and you calmed me down..."

Darren flashes him a grateful smile. "Of course I do babe, you were adorable." He purses his lips together and blows him a kiss. 

Lea squeals and pulls Darren closer. "Oh, you two are so cute!"

"I get to meet your boyfriend, too, right?" Chris asks. Lea's shown everyone pics of him, but since he's still in New York none of them have met him. 

"Yes!" Lea beams. "Theo's somewhere around here."

"He's on Broadway," Chris tells Darren. "I think you'd do well there." 

"Oh!" Lea looks over at Darren again, this time with a different kind of expression. "That's right, Chris said that you sing, too! Have you done stage work before?" 

"Yes," Chris answers for him, before Darren can deny it. "He was in a few productions." 

They were in high school but Chris figures no one needs to know that. Besides, Darren's mother has shown him videos, and high school or not Chris knows Darren was good. 

Lea gets swept away after only a couple more minutes of walking.

"So," Chris says, looking at Darren. "Drinks?" 

"Now, now, I don't think you're old enough for that, babydoll." Another voice, familiar to Chris, chimes in. He turns around and finds himself wrapped into a big hug. 

"Hi!" He squeaks. Darren is totally laughing at him over Chris's shoulder. When Chris manages to break free, he laughs too, and says, "Darren, meet Amber. She's desperately in love with me." 

Amber cackles. "Only on screen, sweetheart. Mama likes a man with a little more meat on his bones in real life." 

"You should have seen me a year ago." Chris makes a sour face. "I definitely had 'more meat on my bones'. Also known as, I was completely chubby." 

"I bet you looked like an angel." Amber tries to pinch his cheek but Chris darts away. "You gonna introduce me to to your boy here?" 

"Oh! Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. Of course. Amber, this is Darren, my boyfriend." 

"Ooh, right, you're that studmuffin that always makes Chris blush with the text messages. He won't show anyone, but one day I'm gonna steal his phone," Amber promises. 

"Good luck trying to break the passcode." Chris learned that lesson the first time Hannah picked up his phone, a few weeks into his relationship with Darren. He'd nearly had a heart attack swiping it back from her before she saw the pictures on it. 

"It's nothing interesting," Darren assures Amber. "Just pictures from work is all," Darren says with a shrug. He can see Chris practically choking out of the corner of his eye and he just forces himself to keep a straight face. 

"Oh?" Amber senses something in Chris's reaction and narrows her gaze at Darren. "And what do you do, exactly?"

"Oh, I just ... play music here and there. Do small shows and things like that," he says with a cheeky grin. 

"Don't let him fool you," Chris says, slipping his arm through Darren's again. "He's amazing. He really puts his all into his shows... the audience is practically on their knees by the time he's down. He blows them away..." 

Chris drags a fingertip feather light up and down the sensitive skin of Darren's inner wrist as he talks. 

Amber looks back and forth between the two of them. She knows she's missing something but she doesn't know what it is really. "Uh huh. Well, you'll have to let me know next time he's doing a show. I'd love to see him."

They lose Amber shortly after that. Chris waits until she's out of earshot and turns to Darren to whisper, "No one here is ever seeing a show of yours. You're mine to watch." His eyes are a hard warning to Darren, because even though he knows Darren wouldn't really spill, he just wants to give Darren an order and keep him in his place. He knows Darren will appreciate it, too. 

A thrill runs up Darren's spine and he smiles at Chris. "Of course babe, only you get to watch me performing." He leans in and presses his lips to Chris’s own. 

"Okay, you guys," Lea says, bouncing around with a microphone in her hand. "Feel free to grab food from the tables and explore the house common areas, but the main event is about to take place..." With a flourish, a curtain behind her parts and there's a karaoke stage setup.

Amber laughs and Mark rolls his eyes. "You don't think we sing enough on a regular basis?" He teases her. 

"It's not the same," she insists, going over to punch in a few numbers and grab the microphone. 

"Ooh, does this mean I get to sing tonight?" Darren asks Chris, lips against his ear as Lea launches into a song. 

"You sing?" Mark asks Darren, looking him over. "Man, I'm surprised you haven't been roped into the show yet. I thought every decent looking dude that could carry a tune was pulled in." 

"Well, maybe if he does a good enough job here tonight Ryan will consider it an audition," Chris says, laughing.

Darren grins. "Maybe an audition as a plucky teenager hopelessly smitten with Kurt Hummel's adorable snark," Darren murmurs into his ear, arms wrapped tightly around Chris as he nuzzles into him. Mark laughs at them but Darren doesn't unwind, staying close to Chris and wrapped up in him for the moment. 

"I'd like that," Chris says, happy to snuggle him close. 

There are maybe fifty people at the party, less than Chris had expected, for sure. It's a big house but the seating is arranged in a way that still makes it feel almost intimate. Chris and Darren grab a chair that's maybe a little too small for both of them but Chris likes the way Darren ends up mostly on his lap. 

Darren stays sitting there until he notes a pause in the karaoke and makes his way over to the machine, looking through the songs. He spots one and it makes him laugh. The others may find it just an amusing choice but Chris, he'll get it. He waits for the opening strains of his song to come on before he grabs the mic to sing, looking at Chris and winking as he does so. 

"I love myself, I want you to love me," Darren croons into the microphone amidst cheering. Everyone else is cracking up all around him but Chris isn't sure if he should find it hilarious or hot; considering it's Darren, he thinks he's safe going with both options. 

Chris shouts and whistles along with everyone else, even blowing Darren a kiss as he sings his heart out. Darren dances on stage, shaking his ass and singing along as the song continues. When it slows he begins moving out onto the floor, crawling on his hands and knees over to Chris. 

"I want you," Darren says, pointing to Chris. "I don't want anybody else. And when I think about you, I touch myself." He runs a hand down his body to his crotch, grinding into it. "Ooh. Oooh. Oooh--" He moans along with the song. 

Chris covers his face with his hands. Of course Darren goes for the most sexual option available, but Chris doesn't care. This is part of Darren and he's not the least bit ashamed of the guy he loves. Besides, it isn't like it's not true. Darren's told him plenty of times that he always imagines it's Chris while he's doing a show.... 

Darren finishes his song, grinning brilliantly as he puts the mic back. Chris's face is bright red and while he is definitely embarrassed, he is also smiling and Darren doesn't stop from grabbing him, cupping his face in his hands and kissing him hard and firmly. 

"Oohhh you two are so _cute_!" Lea says, obviously a few cups in already. "You have to do a duet later, oh, you have to!" 

"I'm barely used to singing in the studio where they can, you know, make me sound _good_ ," Chris protests. "No one wants to hear me unedited."

"For me though, right?" Darren asks hopefully, thumbs brushing over his cheek. "What if I want you to sing with me?"

"Oh, fine. I guess for you...." Chris can't resist the puppy dog eyes Darren gives him. Behind them, Lea cheers. 

"You can even pick the song babe," Darren murmurs, nuzzling into him. His nose rubs up against Chris's as he drags him over to the song book. "Alright, any one you want babe."

It takes Chris a little longer to settle on what he wants, but he points out one that he knows Darren will enjoy. "Mellowing it out a little, sorry guys," Chris announces to the rest of the room as the opening notes to Rainbow Connection start to play.

Darren smiles and hums along with the banjo as it starts to play. This song is a particular favorite of his and he especially enjoys singing it with Chris. "Why are there so many songs about rainbows and what’s on the other side?…”

Chris grins and sings right to Darren, glad with his choice - he's still not confident of his voice on very demanding things, but this one he can work with, and Darren makes him sound better. He loves how their voices go together. 

They finish their duet, staring at each other to a crowd of cheers and whistles. Darren bows and gestures to Chris, letting him take all the credit as it was his pick and his voice doing most of the vocal work. They hang up their microphones and wander away from the stage, Darren tugging Chris into the kitchen and towards the bar. 

"Shh, don't say anything," Darren whispers as he sneaks Chris a bit of rum into his coke with a wink. Both of them know that Chris drinks quite a bit at home already, it's hardly his first alcoholic beverage. 

"Perks of an older boyfriend." Chris smirks and leans into Darren. "One of them, at least. There are many, you know."

"Mm, oh yeah?" Darren asks, clinking his beer with Chris's red plastic cup. "Do tell? I'd love to hear about this studly, older boyfriend of yours and the perks you get with him."

"For one thing, he's a good kisser." Chris leans over and steals a kiss. "And that means I am too, since I learned it all from him." 

Chris likes reminding Darren that Darren was his first kiss. He knows what it does to Darren. 

"First kiss huh?" Darren mumbles, his arms slinging low on Chris's hips. "You've been kissing other boys lately?"

"Well. One, but it's okay, my boyfriend knows." Chris whispers in Darren's ear. "I think he likes it. I think it kind of turns him on."

"Mm, you think your boyfriend likes watching you kiss other boys?" Darren whispers, pulling him in closer. 

The karaoke stage is dimmed and a DJ starts to play, the lights flickering around them. "Wow," Chris says, laughing. "She's really got the party setup going." He wraps his arms around Darren's shoulders, careful not to spill the drink, and they sway together a little. 

"Mm, seems that way." Darren moves slowly along with Chris, not much more than a casual sway and certainly nothing like what he's capable of. "So, tell me more about your older boyfriend. First kiss... first fuck?" 

"Oh, of course. He barely knew me a day before he had my pants off." Chris grins. "He's really good like that. So _hot_ , too."

"Barely knew you a day and he had your pants off?" Darren gasps, eyes going wide. "What kind of guy is that? No romance and sweeping you off your feet? Right to fucking you, huh?"

Chris squeezes his arms around Darren's neck and rests his head on Darren's shoulder. "Well, I didn't say that. He swept me off my feet from the moment he first smiled at me."

"Oh, now you have to be exaggerating here, Mister," Darren says, swinging them around a bit as they dance. "Surely the first time you saw him smile wasn't the first time he tumbled you into bed?" 

"No, the first time I saw him was an accident. But the first time he smiled just at me, for me... I remember that night." Chris lets his eyes slip shut a little. 

"First time you saw him was an accident, huh?" Darren asks, continuing his teasing, but as Chris continues Darren can feel _himself_ melting. Chris genuinely seems to remember that moment with so much emotion and love that just seeing it on his face is humbling.

"He got drunk and called me from a bar. He saw my face for the first time, and when he saw me and _still_ smiled like that, I think I fell in love." Chris finishes with a sweet, little smile. 

"You were the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen," Darren says honestly, staring at Chris.

Chris blushes. "I think he's also full of bullshit sometimes, but he's sweet." 

The mood is broken and Darren suddenly breaks into a laugh. "Oh, you think he's full of bullshit, huh?" He raises an eyebrow at Chris and slows his dancing so he can look straight at Chris. "Did he ever tell you that in his drunken haze, when he was finally able to see the man who had been on his mind, unable to get off his mind, what he saw was not what he might have feared: an old, balding man with a tragic handlebar moustache and beer gut? No, what he saw instead was... soft, gorgeous perfection with such an interesting mix of innocent and sexually dominating it went to his head and ... other places? Did he tell you that?"

"Oh my god," Chris whispers, voice faint. He feels like his face is on fire and he's a little lightheaded. He'd love to blame it on the alcohol but his tolerance has built up enough that one weak rum and coke wouldn't do this. It's all Darren. "No, no, he never told me that. I'm glad. I think back then it might have been too much for me. I'd have _known_ I couldn't live up to what you were thinking I was in person."

"Don't you know I think the world of you, Cee?" Darren asks softly. His hands cup Chris's face and he leans in enough to just lightly brush his lips against Chris's. "My muse," he whispers, pulling back a bit. "My Ganymede." His thumb brushes over Chris's cheek bone as Darren just stares at him, eyes looking over his face. 

"You're getting poetic. You must be drunk." Chris laughs shakily, but he knows Darren isn't really. They're just so fucking _in love_ they can't help themselves sometimes. He finds a place to put his drink down and then holds Darren as tightly as he can. 

"Can't help it," Darren mumbles into Chris's neck as he winds himself around him. "Songwriter," he says as if that excuses his overly poetic confessions. He's not embarrassed and he's certainly not apologizing for it either, he stands by what he said. 

"It's okay," Chris says, pulling back just enough to kiss him lightly. "I love that about you."

Darren chuckles and leans back in, lips a bit off center as he kisses Chris back. "Meant it," he says against his lips. "You were so beautiful to me. A bit shy, a bit unsure and a little innocent but not... not completely. Not with how you knew my body, knew what to make me do. And you were just looking at me so hopefully and you.... you took my breath away. Still do."

"I just wanted, still want, things when I look at you. Certain, specific things. And I love how you look at me when I get it totally right." Chris trails his fingertips across the back of Darren's neck, twisting fingers in his curls and tugging slightly. 

"What kind of certain, specific things?" Darren asks quietly. "Daddy?" He guesses, biting his lip and looking up at Chris with wide open eyes. 

Chris groans a little, quietly so no one else hears. "You don't know what it does to me when you say that and look at me like that. My beautiful little baby, got me all wrapped around his finger."

Darren grins and feels the excitement and lust grow in the pit of his stomach. "Like you wrapped around my finger..." he murmurs and begins to think about having Chris wrapped around more than just his finger. He curls an arm around Chris's neck and begins to undulate his body up against his. 

Darren shoots him a smirk and continues, moving into full out body rolls against him, grinding up on his thigh. Chris hears someone whistle and a shout of, "Get it, Colfer!" that sounds suspiciously like Amber. He probably doesn't really know these people well enough to be grinding on his boyfriend in front of them, but he honestly doesn't care. Maybe they'll stop treating him like he's a kid if he gives them a little show... or lets Darren. It is Darren's specialty, after all.

Darren lets the beat fill him, moving with it as his hips press and roll against Chris's. He starts to grind up against the ridge in Chris's pants, pressing his own bulge up against his and rocking. 

Chris has a sudden flash of what everyone around him would do if he made Darren submit to him right here. He wonders if Darren even _would_ , but - yes, he thinks, he knows, Darren would. If he whispered to Darren _on your knees_ and fisted a hand in his hair and yanked his head back, made Darren press his forehead to Chris's thigh and sit there, Darren would just take it. Take it and _beg_ for it. 

It makes Chris breath harder just to imagine it. 

Darren curls into him and nuzzles into his neck, breathing in his scent. He smells good and he feels so good and everything is just fucking _good_ like this. Turning his head he whimpers softly into Chris's ear, needing just a bit _more_. 

Chris wishes he had a collar here, wishes he could collar Darren and lead him around the room, show him off. He's never felt quite so drunk on _dominance_ before, but it's partly just that he has people he wants to show off too and partly just so _proud_ that Darren is his to show off. He wraps a hand around the back of Darren's neck, fingers splaying wide and hand angled just so that he can press his thumb into the side of Darren's throat and mimic the tightness that a collar would put on his windpipe.

Darren gasps slightly, his heartbeat speeding up as Chris's hand tightens around his throat. He looks to Chris from underneath his eyelashes, biting down on his bottom lip. "Daddy...?" he whimpers quietly. 

"Hi, baby," Chris whispers, glad Darren understands. He strokes the finger up and down with more pressure. "How is my sweetheart doing?" It's a very subtle lead in to play, and he isn't sure how dangerous it is to do here, but he wants to try.

Darren whimpers, eyes closing and leaning in to him. "Want you," he says openly. "Want your hands on me."

"What do you want? Use your big boy words." Chris nuzzles a little bit at Darren's temple. 

"Want you Daddy," Darren continues, trying to elaborate with what he wants like Chris is telling him but unable to think past hand, neck. "I want you to touch me, make me feel so good." 

"You gonna be shameless for me in front of all of these nice people?" Chris knows how pleased he sounds. 

Darren slowly turns until he's right in front of Chris, grinning. "You want me to? You want them to watch what you can do to me Daddy?"

"Yes," Chris whispers. "But we can't. Not... in here. Go find the bathrooms and get yourself ready for me."

Darren gasps and pulls away. "Yes sir," he says, louder than before, not caring if other people hear him. He smiles and slips out and into a nearby bathroom, pulling his pants down and looking around until he finds something good enough to use to get himself ready. He pushes his fingers in and out, the conditioner good enough of lube to keep his fingers moving. He's bent over the sink, ass out as he keeps working at it, pushing a third finger in. 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, fuck yeah," Darren pants, rocking back on his fingers, his eyelids fluttering as his fingers brush over his prostate.

Chris chats with a few of his coworkers and his favorite director of photography for a minute before he makes his way down the hallway, hoping he guesses right as to which door Darren is behind. It’s locked, so he knocks lightly. "Darren?" His voice is soft and innocent sounding, hopefully. 

Darren whines as he pulls his fingers out and leans back so he can unlock the door and open it so Chris can come in. The four fingers on his right hand glisten and shine with conditioner and he smirks as he sees Chris notice them. 

Chris locks the door again behind him. 

Lea's downstairs guest bath is lavish and well-decorated. Chris makes a note to tell her that later - after he's finished fucking his boyfriend in it. 

"Oh, what a _good_ boy," Chris coos at him, reaching a hand out to stroke over his back. 

Darren is smug as he looks back at Chris, shaking his ass slightly and pushing it out to him. "Come on Daddy, come on and give it to me."

"Baby is a greedy little slut tonight isn't he?" Chris asks, a mock tone of disapproval though the way his eyes greedily rake over Darren's stretched hole betray how pleased he is.

"Oooh, yeah, give it to me," Darren groans, leaning over the counter to show off his ass a bit better. 

Chris undoes his slacks with anxious fingers and shoves them down mid thigh, spreading Darren's ass to look at his gleaming, lube-slicked hole. "Mine," he growls.

"Yours, yours, yours, all yours, come on Daddy take it." Darren groans and pushes his ass back harder, trying to take more. 

Chris grips Darren's hips and ruts between his cheeks, cock missing the mark and bluntly pushing against his hole.

"Chris," Darren whines plaintively. " _Please_ ," he asks for it a bit more. His fingers grip the edge of the counter and he holds on tight as he thrusts back. 

Chris grabs himself and lines his cock up with Darren's hole, blunt steady pressure against it until he pops just the head inside. 

He whines, eyes closing happily. "Yes, yes god yes, that's it," he pants, voice rising as he begins to moan. 

Chris trusts Darren to have stretched himself enough and pushes in firmly, one smooth thrust until his pelvis is flush with Darren's meaty thick ass. "Like this?"

"Harder, harder, harder, fuck me _harder_ \--" Darren cries out, demanding more, always more. 

"Hold," Chris warns. Darren stills, doing what Chris says, then Chris pulls all the way out and slams in. Darren doesn't even bother keeping quiet, he doesn't see the point. His voice goes louder, as he's groaning and crying out Chris's name and begging for more. 

Chris claps a hand over Darren's mouth. "Quiet," he hisses. "Before you get Daddy in trouble and Daddy has to punish you. Punishment means baby doesn't get to come."

He whimpers, eyebrows raising as he tries to look back. "Thought... thought you wanted them to know...?"

Chris chokes back a laugh. "I do. But they can't." He hates the conflict of it and takes his frustrations out on Darren's poor, abused hole as he fucks into it brutally. 

Darren whimpers again but this time bites down on his bottom lip to keep from getting too loud. He doesn't want Chris to get in trouble and, more than that, he doesn't want to not get to come. 

"Good boy," Chris murmurs, offering him praise as a faint reward for his behavior. The real treat is when he starts to fuck Darren at a hard, demanding pace. 

Darren nods, reaching back to find Chris's hip and grip hard on it. "Yeah, yeah so close Daddy. You gonna come in me? Gonna give it to me while I'm still here? Going to have to feel it in me rest of the night?"

"Gonna make such a mess inside of you, leave you so _full_ , baby. You want it? Your slutty little hole want my come?" Chris bruises his hips with a hard grip. 

"Always, always, always," Darren chants over and over. "Always want it. Give it to me Daddy, come on, give it to your baby."

"Gonna," Chris pants, fucking in harder. "Gonna come, tell me you want it, _tell me_."

"I want it. I want it so _much_ Daddy." He pushes his ass back into Chris's hips, working it as best he can and squeezing and bearing down on his cock. 

Chris realizes there's no way he's going to make it until Darren comes too, so he doesn't try to wait. He'll finish Darren off - won't leave him hanging, not tonight. Darren's earned it. He groans more loudly than he means to and shoots an impressive load deep into Darren. 

" _Fuck,_ " Darren curses, panting and falling forward, his head resting on the cool marble as he feels the hot release inside him. He wants it all and wants to feel so full from it. 

Chris stays buried inside Darren and reaches around to jerk him off, hard and fast, knowing that the longer they're in here the more suspicious it will be. "Come for me, baby."

It doesn't take Chris long, just three strokes and Darren is thrusting down into his hand and coming hard across Lea's polished maple cabinets. It's a large amount, spurt after spurt going all over the wood as Darren just groans and lets his body finally sag and relax.

"Fuck," Chris pants. He eases out slowly, wincing with oversensitivity. "Oh, look what you _did_. Take care of that for Daddy, okay?" 

He kisses the back of Darren's head and then starts to clean himself up. 

Darren turns his head and takes a moment to clean himself and the cabinetry up so that there is no evidence to what happened. Having sex in the bathroom is one thing, leaving stains everywhere is another. He flushes the tissues and does up his pants, buckling the belt and smoothing the legs out so it looks like nothing just happened at all.

Chris is sad to see the evidence of Darren's orgasm wiped away. If this were there own apartment he could have come up with such fun ways to go about this… But they're not and they need to make an appearance soon. "Love you," Chris whispers, smiling. He kisses Darren on the forehead. "Good boy."

Darren's smile widens and he leans into Chris, wrapping arms around him briefly and hugging him close. "Mm, Love you too," he murmurs, kissing his chin. "Should we make strategic scattered exits? Or just both leave at the same time arm in arm?"

"Same time," Chris says, feeling daring. He doesn't want Darren to think he's ashamed of what they do.

Darren beams and threads his arm into Chris's. "Lead the way, Daddy," he whispers into Chris's ear teasingly. He lets Chris open it and lead them out, Mark already hanging out by the door, beer in hand, smirking. 

"Not bad," he says with a slow nod. "Not what I ever expected out of our blushing adorable Christopher, and not bad."

Chris just smirks. It wasn't his goal but yeah the idea that he's won some respect... Not all bad. He drops his hand down Darren's arm to link their fingers together.

Darren leans into Chris, kisses his cheek and winks at Mark. "Adorable, sure, but blushing... Well. Not for any of the reasons you probably think," Darren says before tugging Chris away and back towards the bar. "I feel like celebrating now, sex in some lavish LA star's bathroom, an industry party, we're practically Hollywood royalty already babe."

“With your gorgeous face and amazing acting skills and god, perfect ass? It is really only a matter of time." Darren subtly gropes Chris's ass as his other hand reaches back and snags two beers for them. He hands one to Chris, opening his own. "Here's to our inevitable royalty." 

"No, but-" Chris looks at him. "Us both. You and me... Both. Hollywood royalty."

Darren just watches Chris with a happy besotted smile on his face. "Babe, I have no doubt you will get yourself to Hollywood royalty and you’ll be dragging my bouncy ass along with you." He reaches out and strokes Chris's cheek. "But that's okay, I mean, if I don't get this whole acting thing to work out, you know I've got my music. I love my music. So you take on Hollywood and I'll... rock someone's socks off or something."

"You'll rock my socks off always." Chris leans over and kisses him in clear view of everyone. "I love you."

"Love you more," Darren replies, kissing him back. 

"Aww! You two are _adorable_!" Lea exclaims, wrapping arms around them both. She wobbles slightly on her feet. 

"We are," Chris agrees, leaning into Darren. "Thank you for inviting us, too, sweetie."

"Of course!" She snuggles into Chris's neck, arms wrapping around him as she holds on. He looks so overwhelmed and so surprised that Darren can't help laughing at it. 

Chris glares at Darren but only playfully. He gets his turn when she flings herself right at Darren next though. Darren cuddles her, arms wrapping around her and rocking as she hugs him. She releases him when she spots Cory and hurries over to talk to him. "Looks like she left us both for a giant," Darren notes, glancing over at them before back to Chris. "How you doing? Having fun?"

Chris happily reclaims Darren when Lea walks away. "I'm perfect." He drops to a whisper. "I always am when I've just fucked your brains out."

Darren feels that jerk in his chest of desire and want and lust all over again but they can't go again here at this party. "I think we need to sit," Darren mumbles. He drops a kiss onto Chris's lips and steers him over to an empty couch. He sits and tugs Chris down beside him so he can snuggle up and into him. 

Chris almost wants to leave, to go, to take Darren and get him back in their own bed. But they need to stay a while longer, just a little bit he promises himself.

Darren snuggles into Chris's side, throwing his legs over Chris to trap him in and allow Darren to be _that much_ closer to him. He slings an arm around Chris's shoulders and presses a kiss to the underside of his jaw and just relaxes. He likes being out with Chris and his friends, being with him in front of people that Chris works with and knows and can show _him_ off. So much it is Darren and Chris and Darren's friends and he likes that but he thinks he likes this more.

Someone else walks up and starts a conversation with Chris. He's happy to chat with them but leaves his fingers in Darren's hair the whole time just absently stroking and petting. Darren's eyes close and he lets himself drift, the sounds of laughter and talking and the party around them, more specifically Chris's conversation with Harry, all swirl around him. He feels like he's off in subspace, drifting through it with Chris's fingers in his hair as the only actual anchors holding him there. 

Chris notices Darren drifting and it makes him happy that Darren is so comfortable here, so peaceful in his own skin and with Chris. When Harry wanders off to talk to Jenna, Chris kisses Darren's chin, making a soft noise to make sure Darren doesn't slip too far off. "With me, baby."

"Yeah, am here," he mumbles, giving Chris a stupidly happy smile. He goes quiet again but remains in his head, not letting himself slip off too far like before. Chris’s command is enough to keep him present enough in his mind. 

"Good boy," Chris whispers, low enough that Harry can't hear but making certain Darren can. He loves the way Darren just melts against him. He can tell Darren is drifting again but not too far, and it'll be easy enough to gentle him back out of it. 

Someone does notice, though. "He okay, man?" Harry asks. 

Chris nods. "He's just tired."

Harry regards Darren slowly, the loopy smile on his face, almost as if he was high or really drunk. Harry looks back at Chris, "You sure he's okay?" he verifies. 

Chris pets his fingers harder through Darren's hair, arm tightening around him almost protectively. "He's _fine,_ " he says, a little more forceful. He's not sure why but he's suddenly feeling very protective over Darren. "He's just - he gets lost in his own thoughts." 

It's as much of an explanation as he's going to offer. Harry looks at Darren again and just nods. "Okay, man. Cool." 

He leaves and Chris knows he probably thinks they're weird but he doesn't care, he's just relieved that they've been left alone. He starts to hum and holds Darren tightly. 

Darren feels warm and safe and secure tucked up against Chris's body. He only wishes, however far back in his mind, that he had his collar on right now. His collar or his cuffs, or something for Chris to tuck his fingers in and occasionally tug to remind Darren of his ownership. 

Chris can see Darren's hands twitching and jerking a little bit impatiently, pushing up and then settling back down almost immediately. On a pure hunch he grabs Darren's wrist and squeezes his fingers around it, fingertips just barely meeting. It's not a cuff but it is a tight grip and when Darren's hand twitches again it goes nowhere, nicely restrained.

Darren likes that, enjoys the feeling of restraint and of something encircling his wrist and holding him back and holding him down. His eyes flicker to Chris's and he smiles, knowing that Chris gets what he needs right now. Leaning in, he presses his forehead against the side of Chris's face and just breathes him in. 

Chris is thinking ahead, planning really, realizing they need to get something for Darren for situations like this. He needs something that will go with any outfit - maybe a ring, even, small but something Chris can reach out and touch. Something Darren doesn't have to take off. 

Maybe the idea of buying his boyfriend a ring should terrify Chris but it really doesn't. 

They sit in a companionable silence together, Darren leaning on Chris and humming to himself as Chris occasionally tugs on his wrist, sometimes a hand on the back of his neck, either one makes him feel calm and relaxed and his. He likes it. 

"Don't have a cuff for him here?" Adam Shankman asks Chris as he plops down onto the couch alongside Darren. 

Chris jerks upright, disrupting Darren, who looks dazed and adorably grumpy. Chris soothes him quickly, kissing his temple. "What?" 

Adam looks down at Chris's hand still on Darren's wrist. "They must be keeping you busy lately, he looks like he's needing it pretty badly. Have you not had time for a scene lately?" 

Jaw dropped, Chris can't even figure out what to say to respond. "I - no. I mean. I've been busy, you're right."

"He comes home really late at night," Darren grumbles, his mind clearing a bit after Chris talks. He blinks slowly and looks over at Adam as if he's just woken up from a deep sleep. "Late and tired."

"I'm sorry, sweetie," Chris says, focusing on Darren before anything else. He strokes Darren's hair again. "You know I hate leaving you alone."

He'd do more - say more - but Adam is still looking at him. Chris lets go of Darren's wrist when Darren starts to move again, but still keeps him close. It feels almost uncomfortable, being looked at the way Adam is looking at him right now. Chris barely knows the man, but Adam isn't judging him - or them - at all. 

"It's important to put time aside for these things," Adam says. "Don't feel bad about it. This industry is stressful. We've all got different sets of needs... some people guys drink and smoke too much to blow off the steam, some of them hit the bars for one night stands, some people travel too much and work themselves until they go half crazy. Some of us just find what we need with one person that needs us, too." 

Darren smiles at that, he likes to think he's that one person that gives Chris what he needs. He looks back at Chris, hip nudging his while they sit together. "I'd like to think I can help keep him from getting in trouble at the local bars," Darren teases. He's feeling a bit feistier after being under for a bit, a bit more like teasing and joking around with Chris. 

“You get me _into_ trouble at them," Chris teases back. "Oh - I'm sorry. This is my boyfriend, Darren. Darren, this is Adam. He's helped us out with choreography and I think - they're looking at you for directing, right?" 

Chris tries to keep up with the set gossip as best he can. 

"That probably won't happen this year, I've got a packed schedule right now. But Ryan and I go way back, so it'll happen eventually." Adam smiles at him, looking at Darren too, including both of them. 

"Yeah, but you _like_ the trouble I get you into," Darren counters, smirking smugly back at Chris. He reaches his hand out to Adam when he's introduced, shaking with him. "Nice to meet you, the nowhere near as awesome half of us two," he says with a smile. "And apparently you know exactly what we are." 

"Mm, familiar with it myself yes," he nods in agreement. 

"Do you... have a partner?" Chris asks. 

Adam just smiles. "I do. It started as just a convenient relationship, for our needs but it developed into something more over time." 

Chris hasn't ever thought about doing what he does with Darren, with someone he's not in love with. He slides his fingers against Darren's. 

Darren grips his hand and squeezes. He can't imagine doing this with just anyone. It is too trusting and too emotionally vulnerable for him to be able to do it with just someone. "Isn't that... hard?" 

"First being in love... or the other part?" Darren asks, narrowing his eyes slightly at Adam. 

"Either, both," Adam replies with a shrug. Darren has never really been a private person, it comes with his job territory so he has no problem answering the question. 

"Yes. To both,” Darren says. 

Darren has said that to Chris before, but Chris hasn't ever heard him say it to anyone else. He gets a thrill out of it - both parts. "First for me, too," he says. "For both."

"Aw, you two are so adorable!" Adam croons, reaching over to pinch their cheeks and shake them a bit, making Chris roll his eyes. It has been a common enough phrase tonight. "Two baby gays in the scene. It's so sweet!"

Chris laughs when he sees Darren actually looking a little flustered. "We are new to it all, I guess. We're just kind of... figuring it out. Together." 

"Well, if you - either of you - want to get together we can try to answer any questions you might have. This industry can kick your ass if you let it, so it's important to hold onto things that are important to you. Which means love _and_ the other stuff," Adam says. 

"Thanks," Darren says meaning it. He smiles and reaches out, grabbing Adam's hand and squeezing it. "We've had questions before and I'm sure we will in the future. it's nice to know we have ... someone we know we can go to and talk to." 

"Of course boys." He squeezes Darren's hand back and winks over at Chris before standing. "Alright, I think that means its time for me to leave you two to your alone time here."

"I think, actually... we should be leaving now anyway." Chris looks over at Darren. He'd planned on staying longer but now he really just wants to be alone with Darren. "Go get our jackets." 

Darren's grin is bright as he stands quickly and hurries back to the front door to grab them. 

"He's eager," Adam compliments. "Seems like he's a good boy."

"The best." Chris practically glows with pride. "So do you think - I should get him something he can wear places like this, right? His normal cuff just seemed... out of place." 

"Here, put your number in my phone and I'll text you a few links to stores my Dom shops at." 

Chris is taken aback. "Oh, you're not the-" 

Adam smiles, looking unphased by the revelation. "Your boy and I have a lot in common, I think." 

Chris is even more pleased by that. He likes the idea that he has someone around to give him insight into what Darren needs, if he ever just can't figure it out. 

Darren slips back in alongside Chris and helps him into his coat, taking a second to smooth the wrinkles down on his back before slipping his own on. Adam watches them, appraising Darren and smiling at what he sees. It’s clear from his smile he likes that Darren is so attentive to Chris and seems like a good sub for a first Dom. 

"You two have a good evening," Adam says, smirking and winking over at them. 

Chris takes Darren by the wrist again and leads him to Lea to say goodbye. He's afraid it'll be a lengthy process but luckily she seems inebriated to the point of not really noticing who comes and goes around her. They have to wait for their car to be brought around. Chris wraps his arms around Darren from behind while they stand there at the bottom of the staircase, letting Darren lean back against him. 

"That was nice," Darren says quietly, meaning both the party and Adam. He meant it when he said he was happy to have someone to go to to talk to about this stuff as sometimes the google searches they did pulled up more questions than answered them.

"Do you still want to play with Sir when we get home, beautiful?" Chris asks. "Because I have a game for us if you do." 

Darren's eyebrows raise and he visibly perks, looking back at Chris. "Oh? What kind of game do you have then?" He asks, rocking back and forth in front of him, teasing but only barely. 

"I bought something... I was saving it for the weekend, but I think maybe we should try it tonight. They're candles with special wax, made for scenes like this..." He isn't sure if this is something that really turns him on or not but he is at least interested enough to want to find out. "And I learned how to tie a new knot, so I thought we could use the silk ropes and not the chain." 

The red wax of the candles and the red silk rope would go perfectly together on Darren's skin, Chris thinks. 

Darren begins to get excited and a grin lights up his face. "Ooh, you're coming up with new ideas, Daddy," he whispers into Chris's ear as their car is brought to them. "Lead the way, I like where you are headed." 

Chris drives, telling Darren, "Sit and be a good boy." 

It's late but there's traffic, there's always traffic, so it's past midnight by the time they get back to their apartment. Joey's car is gone and the lights are off. Chris is grateful. 

"Text Joey and ask him when he's coming home," Chris says. "Tell him that our door will be locked." That's become their sign for times when Joey shouldn't disturb them or ask questions about the kinds of noises he hears. 

"Mm, yes _Sir_ ," Darren murmurs, grabbing his phone and firing a quick text off to Joey. He replies back and forth with him, checking with him when he says he'll be out til tomorrow morning and that is a good enough for them. 

"Have all night babe," Darren replies as he walks into the bedroom, wrapping his arms around Chris and snuggling into his back. "He's over at a girl’s place tonight. Says not to defile anything without him here." 

Chris kisses his forehead. "Good. Then I want you to go into the bathroom for me and take a shower. Clean everywhere, but don't take longer than ten minutes." It's mostly an excuse to get Darren out of the bedroom so he can set up, but he also thinks the wax might work better on clean skin and he knows Darren sweats the second he starts to get a little warm. 

Darren nods and slips out with one last kiss to Chris's neck. He hurries with his cleaning, making sure to be thorough as Chris instructed. Chris didn't say anything about his hair, so he figures he can leave it as he hops out and towels himself off. 

Debating whether or not he should bother dressing again, Darren adds a bit of lotion to his skin before finally deciding not to bother. He hangs his towel up to dry before heading back into the bedroom to Chris. 

Chris realizes too late that he hadn't mentioned clothes for Darren, but he smiles when Darren walks back in naked. "Good choice." He gives Darren a sweet kiss on the mouth while his hands grope Darren's shower soft skin. "Kneel. No speaking unless you need to give me a color or safeword. Hands out, then behind your back when I'm done." 

He puts on Darren's cuffs, the heavy leather ones, and then hums approvingly when Darren immediately clasps them behind his back. He adds the collar next, stroking his thumb just under it to make sure it's snug but Darren can still breathe. 

Darren looks so _beautiful_ like this, sweetly obedient. 

Chris decides to reward him with a choice. "I'm not going to blindfold or gag you, but I am going to use the silk rope to bind your arms and legs to the bed. You may decide if you want on your front or back. Speak now." 

"I want to be on my back sir," he replies obediently. He wants the chance to be able to see Chris, that’s what he wants the most. 

Chris has used the time with Darren out of the room to make the bed up, with a heavier protective black sheet over the top in case the wax drips. It doesn't hurt that Darren looks gorgeous on it, either, especially with the dark red of the ropes on his skin. 

"I'm using the easier knot," Chris says, keeping Darren informed. "Just in case you need out. If we do this again, we can try with heavier restraints." 

The last thing he wants is for Darren to be under and freak out and for Chris not to be able to get him free easily. It's not happened before, but they are finding new limits for themselves every day now. He's sure at some point they'll find something one of them really doesn't like at all. 

When Darren's hands and feet are both secured just tightly enough, Chris straddles him and says. "Test them. Say yes, Sir if that's fine and no, Sir if something is uncomfortable."

Darren tugs and pulls as instructed but he is carefully bound. He doesn't feel overly restricted or concerned that he couldn't get out if he needed to. SInking back onto the bed, Darren murmurs "Yes Sir," smiling up at him as he begins to already sink into the right headspace.

Chris picks up one of the candles. It's a subtle almond scent, nothing overpowering or overwhelming for them. The wax is as close to the same shade of red as the ropes that Chris could find. He lights it and it starts to puddle around the wick almost immediately, the melting point is low as Chris could find it. He holds it up, over Darren, and watches Darren's face carefully. 

"Color?" Chris asks, just checking to make sure Darren will still respond.

"Green Sir," Darren assures him, smiling back excitedly. He's enjoying this, always enjoys Chris above him and teasing him; trying something new is always an adventure. He likes to be able to test new boundaries with Chris and see what they both like. 

Darren waits patiently as Chris takes his time before tipping the candle forward, wax dripping out and straight down onto his chest. It's warm but not hot and just makes him hiss in surprise, his back bowing as he curves up off of the mattress. 

"Still," Chris warns him. "It needs to dry. Next time we do this, I'll blindfold you, too. You won't know when it's about to pour... and you'll have to stay still for me. For now - I just want you to close your eyes." 

He admires how the wax looks streaking Darren's skin and then paints droplets down in a row. He can see the skin around it tightening as it does dry, and he wonders how it would feel to Darren to put it on his cock when he was still soft and then watch it crack and peel as he hardened. 

Darren takes a deep steadying breath, letting it relax him thoroughly and his body sags back into the bed, the mattress cradling his body. He closes his eyes slowly, his breath evening out and it is peaceful, him just lying there, no sound coming from Chris. Darren can feel him there, the heat off his body but there is no other indicator for when the hot wax comes pouring down on his cock this time. 

He cries out loudly as it drizzles over the shaft, dripping down to his balls. He has an immediate reaction, cock hardening almost instantly. 

Maybe a cock ring next time, too, Chris thinks. 

Or maybe not. This is nice but... he's not sure if either of them will get off from this. It does seem to be doing well for Darren, though, he seems to be going under a little more quickly than when Chris is actually fucking him or about to fuck him. 

He takes the candle away again, holding it up for long enough that Darren can't anticipate where wax will fall next. Up, up, over one nipple and then another, drawing lines between them. In a moment of whimsy he writes CC across the soft span of Darren's belly, enjoying how it looks there. 

Darren gasps and has to keep tight control of himself so he doesn't squirm initially but the longer Chris takes, the deeper Darren goes under and the more he sags in his bindings. By the time Chris is drawing his initials in wax on Darren's stomach he's deep in subspace and moaning happily at each drip of the warmed wax. His cock twitches each time a bit splatters onto him, his cock beginning to steadily leak. 

Chris ignores his cock in favor of moving further down the bed, to his legs. He focuses on the tops of Darren's thighs, watching it drip down where his legs are spread by the ropes. 

He keeps playing like that, covering Darren's skin in splashes and stripes, until the candle has burned down. He'll get one that Darren will feel a little more next time, and one that will last a little longer. This was a good first run, though - and now... 

He smiles and leans down to kiss a spot on Darren's belly that's still bare. His fingers start to tug and peel at the dried wax. It pulls on Darren's skin before it breaks free, leaving spots of pink on Darren's skin from the warmth. 

Whimpering softly, Darren's fingers tighten, grabbing onto the silk ropes before unwinding and relaxing again. The wax feels interesting when it comes off, only really hurting when Chris hits a bit of hair and pulls it off with the wax. 

Chris gets all of the wax off of every other part of him before he moves to his cock. He leans down and licks the tip, just making sure Darren stays interested, then uses his fingertips to nudge the wax away. 

Darren begins whimpering at the touch of Chris's tongue to his cock, it is too much sensation after everything and he wants to move and jerk and writhe on the bed and push his cock into Chris's mouth but he knows he can't, knows Chris will give him what he needs. 

"Please, please, oh please Daddy," Darren begs openly, his cock continuing to weep profusely from the tip. "Please let me come Daddy, you're so good to me so good. Want to come for you."

Chris stops touching Darren immediately. "Did I give you permission to talk?"

Darren whimpers brokenly because he's _failed_. He didn't know he couldn't talk, should have known, should have seen what Sir wanted and done it to be a good boy. He shakes his head quickly, clamping down on his tongue so he doesn't make the mistake of accidentally replying. 

"So naughty." Chris looks down at Darren's thick, twitching, leaking cock and then sighs sadly. "And I wanted to swallow down all that come so badly. Naughty boys don't get to come that quickly." 

Darren swallows down a whimper again and squeezes his eyes shut. He's going to be good; going to be perfect for Chris, do everything just as he should and show him how good of a boy he can be. He doesn't want to make Sir disappointed in him, he wants to be a good boy. 

"Do you want to make it up to me? If you prove you're sorry then you'll still get to come tonight." Chris reaches down and strokes his own cock. "Prove you can be a nice _obedient_ little cockslut while I fuck your face?"

Darren nods quickly, his mouth falling immediately open, tongue out and covering his bottom teeth. He wants Chris to fuck his face, to push his cock into his mouth and then deeper into his throat and just let go. Wants to take it so badly. 

Chris kneels over his head, leaving him tied up, and eases his cock into Darren's mouth. He wants to go hard and fast right from the start but he knows Darren wants that too so he goes slow enough to torture both of them with it. His fingers sink into Darren's hair to keep his head tipped back and he appreciates how gorgeous Darren looks just taking it.

Darren can't stop the whimper that does break from his mouth when he feels Chris's cock ever so slowly being fed into his mouth. He wants it harder and deeper and fast and Chris is torturing him doing it this methodically. He tries to move his tongue so he can get a better taste from the swollen head of Chris's cock but the tensing of Chris above him lets him know he needs to be still and just _take_ it. 

Opening his mouth wider, Darren tips his head back a bit further, making himself just a wide, wet hole for Chris to sink himself into. 

Chris can't keep it slow for long. He's worked up from touching Darren's body and having Darren under him like this, and before long he grasps the headboard and starts to fuck in harder and faster. "Tug if you need me to stop," he says, knowing Darren wouldn't be able to safeword with his throat full of cock. 

Darren nods and groans around Chris cock as it slicks down into his throat. He swallows around his gag reflex, forcing himself to breathe past it and let Chris do what he wants. 

It's growing messy fast and Darren loves it, he wants to open his eyes and see Chris like this, over him and sweaty-flushed and just taking, using him, but Chris said eyes closed. He said keep them closed and he has to be good.

“Oh - close." Chris cups his hand around the back of Darren's neck. "You can look at me now, baby." 

His voice is hoarse from holding back but he wants Darren looks at him while he comes. 

His eyes flutter open and he stares right up at Chris, drinking in the sight of him like this, so relaxed and so in charge and _powerful_. It is gorgeous and heady and turns Darren on so much just by looking at him like this. 

He sucks as best he can around the head and hums around the shaft again, wanting to get Chris there already, wanting him to come so he can drink him down and lick his lips. 

Chris's balls tap Darren's chin with every thrust into his mouth and he loves how that feels too, Darren's stubble against such sensitive skin. It helps push him over that edge until he's groaning and pulling back to paint his come over Darren's tongue. 

Darren sucks it down, wrapping his lips tightly around Chris's cock so he can get as much of it right in his mouth as he can. Chris shoots a few times, a nice sized load on Darren's tongue by the time he's done. He waits until Chris pulls back, keeps his mouth open and lets Chris see it pooling right there on the middle of his tongue. 

Chris strokes his hands down Darren's cheeks and then leans in to give him an open mouthed kiss, licking his tongue over the mess but leaving it in Darren's mouth mostly. "Swallow me, baby. Then I'll jerk you off." 

No blowjob, because Darren broke the rules, but he can see how hard Darren is and he knows Darren will be satisfied just coming.

He takes his time swallowing it down, obviously enjoying the taste as he licks his lips and smiles happily back up at Chris. He wants to say thank you but he knows better, knows he can't talk, especially if Chris is going to give him a handjob now. 

Chris stretches out beside Darren, careful of the ropes, and reaches down for his cock. It's weirdly slick from the wax residue but it makes the glide smoother even without lube. He likes it, and starts stroking leisurely while he turns his head toward Darren. "Kiss me, sweetie." 

Darren immediately does as told, pressing his lips to Chris's and kissing him hard and deep. He flicks his tongue into his mouth, letting Chris taste the come left in his mouth. He schools his hips to stay down, knowing he needs to be good. 

"You want to come for me, baby?" Chris asks, hand flying on Darren's cock. "Fuck my fist and come all over yourself, show me what a mess you can make."

He groans and thrusts his hips up hard into Chris's fist, pumping them quickly as he groans out loud and begins to come. He shoots ropes of come across his chest and his stomach before he slows and just a few last pulses dribble down Chris's hand. 

"So good for me," Chris praises him, kissing him again more softly. He pulls his hand back and reaches for the towel by the bed to wipe them both clean. "I'm going to untie you now. You can speak freely." 

He's careful letting Darren's arms down, undoing them one at at a time and massaging his trembling biceps for a few seconds before moving on to undo the ropes around his ankles. He has Darren get up long enough to take the top sheet off and then he pulls back the blankets on their bed. "In, baby. Do you need juice or water?"

".... Juice?" Darren asks hopefully, looking up at Chris with big wide eyes. He shivers a bit to himself, feeling the drop back into reality. It always hits harder when they have deeper scenes and it’s been awhile. 

Chris kisses his forehead. "I'll be right back with juice." 

He grabs an apple, too, just in case Darren wants a snack later and hurries back. While Darren drinks his juice Chris curls up in bed beside him, arms secured around Darren. He adds a leg over Darren's thighs too, to mimic the feeling and weight of restraint. 

He finishes the juice off and sets the empty cup on his bedside table before turning and curling up into Chris. He snuggles under the weight of his arms and his legs and just sighs. He throws an arm around Chris's waist and snuggles his face in, breathing him in deeply. 

"How are you doing, baby?" Chris asks, resting his cheek against the top of Darren's head. "You were so good tonight. You were _perfect_ , and all my coworkers loved you. You made me so proud."

Darren feels a glow of pride in his chest and he sighs happily. "I'm good. How are you Cee?" He tips his head back to check and see how Chris is doing before pressing lips to the underside of his jawline. "I liked your co-workers. They were really nice. Some, a bit interesting..."

Chris laughs. "Yeah, some of them are... 'interesting' to work with. Some of them are pretty good, though. And - Adam. What did you think about Adam? What he said, I mean?"

Darren thinks about it before he answers. “I... like what he said. I mean, I like that he is here for us, and for you. Someone we can talk to, you know? I think google can only do so much until it just doesn't give us the answers we were looking for." Darren can remember some of the searches they've done, trying to figure out this lifestyle they've stumbled into. Half the time it feels like they end up over their heads with some of the answers, finding more than they were even looking for. 

"He's a sub, you know? Like you. And I think... I'd like it if you had lunch with him, some time." Chris pets through Darren's hair, kissing his forehead again. He has so many worries about going too far, about how much trust Darren puts in him. He'd like to know that Darren had someone helping him, guiding him.

"A sub huh?" That was certainly not what Darren had been expecting. "Yeah, I think that would be good. Definitely be fun and... I don't really know anyone who has ever really done this and yeah, I'd like to talk to him about that." He goes quiet and thinks about it and all the implications their kind of relationship involves. "I think you should have lunch and talk to him as well. I know you can also feel overwhelmed by it all. Even if you are natural at everything you do."

Chris winces. "First of all, oh my god I'm not a natural at everything I do. Trust me. You should remember how awkward that first kiss was if nothing else. But - okay, on the lunch thing," Chris agrees. "That is a good idea. We'll both talk to him alone, and then maybe we can together." 

"It wasn't awkward it was... It was nice," Darren counters. He rolls onto his side and slightly on top of Chris. Their legs intertwine and Darren nuzzles into the crook of his neck. "You were nervous but it was good. I liked it."

Chris wraps his arms around Darren and smiles. "I was terrified. I just knew you were going to kick me out as soon as you realized how inexperienced I was."

"Pft," Darren snorts. "Don't you know how hot that whole inexperienced virgin thing is?" He asks, teasing him. "Being your first and teaching you... Mm, 's hot." He runs his teeth over his Adam's apple before sucking on it softly. He's not trying to start anything, just enjoying Chris against him and being able to touch and taste him. 

"Well I can't complain about your teaching skills..." Chris smiles, palm firm as it rubs up and down Darren's back. He hadn't realized how much he's missed just laying with Darren while they're naked, just touching their fill.

"Mm, good to hear. Nice to get positive reviews and all," Darren mumbles as his lips begin to move up and down his neck. "If you could rate your satisfaction on a scale of one to five stars..."

"Scale of one to five?" Chris pretends to think it over, then grins. "I'd give it a six, and a nine..."

"Ooh, look at _you_ ," Darren breathes as he rolls them over so he is on top of Chris.

Chris laughs, wiggling a little underneath Darren to get more comfortable. "Don't you get enough of looking at me already?"

"Mm, never babe. Never get enough of looking at you. Could paint you all over these walls and it wouldn't be enough." He leans down and presses a kiss to Chris's lips, chaste and just resting his lips there. "Think Joey would like that decorating direction?"

"I think you'd give Joey nightmares. And _me_ nightmares. I'd rather be staring at your face all day." Chris strokes his thumb over Darren's lips. "I could look at you forever and not get tired of it."

"Lucky for you you get to, hm?" Darren asks, wiggling his eyebrows at him. He leans back down and rubs their noses together, feeling high on endorphins from their scene earlier. 

Chris _beams_ at him, eyes going blurry with how close Darren is. It doesn't matter; he's just as lovely to look at blurred. "Forever, and then some."

"Mm, can I get that in writing then Sir?" Darren asks, wiggling around on top of Chris. 

"I'll do better than writing one day," Chris says - and he realizes it's the first time either of them have ever really hinted at that. He doesn't back down on it, though. He means it.

"Look forward to that," Darren says quietly, honestly. It's a big thing to admit but Darren knows his feelings for Chris and how he feels about _this_ and he's happy where he is and with who he's with. This is what he wants for as long as he can have it. 

Chris is sleepy now and his mind wanders easily, caught in a daydream of what comes after that kind of promise - their own home, something not extravagant but nicely sized, a vague idea of Chris and Darren but older and more grown up... 

Darren settles himself out on top of Chris's body, making himself comfortable before pulling the sheets up and around them. He feels good and boneless and _happy_ and it is so easy to let himself drift off in Chris's arms. 

* 

It's been a long day - after an even longer week - and Darren won't be in from his latest audition for another hour at least, which leaves Chris in a state of sexual frustration he hasn't felt in a while. The texts they've been exchanging all day are mostly to blame, but it doesn't help that Joey walks in sweaty and shirtless in shorts so tiny Chris isn't sure how things are actually staying covered. 

Joey still has his headphones in and doesn't even notice Chris at first, which gives Chris time to snap a couple of pictures on his phone and then escape into his bedroom. 

He won't jump Joey without Darren there, but that doesn't mean he can't start planning ahead for when Darren does get home. He sends the pictures to Darren, including the one of Joey bent over kicking his running shoes off. There's a paler slice of ass cheek visible under the leg of the shorts and Chris knows if Joey had angled just a little more to the side his balls probably would have been in view, too. 

Darren gets the vibration on his phone letting him know that he had a text message. He waits until the guys hanging around him have wandered off. He and Chris have been having a fairly interesting conversation and if he's continuing it, it isn't something Darren wants the others to see. 

Pulling it up, the first thing he see's is Joey's ass and it makes him laugh at first before he scrolls down through the pictures. He can feel his own cock stirring at the idea and the pictures and he reaches down to readjust himself before sending back, " _Yeah? You thinking about that babe?"_

Chris leans back on the bed, reaching down to rub his cock. He's been half-hard most of the day and now is no exception. 

_It's been a while since we've played with him_ , Chris texts back. _What do you think?_

Darren smirks to himself. _Oh I def think he needs a good play time. Maybe rough him up a bit daddy._

Chris gets up, debating whether or not he should put on proper pants. His yoga pants are loose and don't hide much... 

But maybe that works even better. He reaches a hand down and strokes himself a couple of time to encourage his erection before he walks out into the living room. Joey is sitting on the couch, sprawled out, still a little sweaty. "Hey," Chris says, settling beside him with his legs comfortably spread.

"Hey man, what's up?" Joey asks, grinning. He's feeling nice and tired from his run and really he needs to go and shower soon, he's sweaty and it's making his shorts stick to his balls. "Enjoying a day off from the fast paced Hollywood lifestyle?"

"Not much. Off work, and I have tomorrow off." Chris gives him a big grin, loving just being able to say that. As glad as he is to have this job, he's thrilled over a day of doing nothing but Darren. (And maybe Joey.) "How are you? I feel like I haven't seen much of you lately."

"Yeah, both been busy with you know, things," Joey agrees nodding, grabbing at his bottle of water and downing part of it. "Been locked behind your door most of the time in the evenings..."

"Most of the time he's just helping me run lines." Chris makes an exhausted face. "Or choreography. Nothing as much fun as what he'd _like_ to be doing. And what about you? You've had a few late nights lately..." 

Joey grins and shrugs. "You know how it is... Sometimes gotta burn off some energy you know?" He scratches low on his belly where his shorts are riding down and the hair on his stomach can be seen. 

Chris licks his lips and watches Joey's hand. "So is all that energy burned off or do you have a little more to go?"

Joey pauses what he was doing and looks back at Chris, his hand pausing as he raises an eyebrow. "Are you asking for any reason or....?" he trails off, tongue flicking over his lips. 

Chris shrugs a little. "Maybe. If you feel like it. Darren will be home soon."

"...Do you want me to?" Joey isn't always sure with them sometimes. He likes to be certain before he jumps in with them. As much as he likes having fun with them, they are his friends and he doesn't want any miscommunication to fuck something up. 

Chris smiles at him and moves a little closer, eliminating some of the space between their bodies. He reaches out and rests his hand on Joey's thigh, right at the edge of his shorts. The skin is still a little tacky with sweat but Chris doesn't mind that - he kind of likes it. "We want you to do whatever you want to do tonight. Hopefully that includes us."

Joey licks his lips and swallows again. "You already spoke with Darren?" he asks, just double checking. He knows that Chris and Darren have a certain kind of relationship and things can be a bit different for them. 

"We've been texting." Chris smiles again. "We just have to wait until he gets home to have any fun. Together, at least. If one of us wanted to have fun alone while the other watched... and texted pictures to Darren... I don't think he'd mind that."

"Oh so one of us could... just take a little time? Maybe get these sweaty clothes off?" Joey asks, slowly breaking into a grin as his hands move to his shorts to push them down. 

"I think that's just efficient, don't you? Making the most of our time so that we're ready when Darren gets home." Chris smiles. It's strangely not hard to resist giving Joey orders; that's not what their thing is about, that connection doesn't exist between them. So he lets Joey go at his own pace and lets Joey tease back when he wants to. 

"He can hop to, huh?" Joey fills in, beginning to palm at himself through the mesh of his shorts. He has nothing underneath them and he just lets his cock slowly fill in his hand.

"So, same girl or a few of them?" Chris stretches out a little more, hand on his own thigh now. "Were they better than us?"

"A few. And come now Chris, a gentleman never kisses and tells," he says, winking at Chris obnoxiously. 

"I just want to hear you admit that no one sucks cock like Darren," Chris shoots back. "Because you know it's true."

Joey chuckles and lets his head fall back, hand playing with his cock through the material of his shorts. "Darren... he's... His fucking mouth is a Hoover and you _know_ it," he finally admits.

"We went to a party last night," Chris says. He's not sure if Joey got any of the story from Darren or if their paths didn't cross. "We fucked in the bathroom there. He was amazing."

Joey groans and closes his eyes, thinking about it. "Of course it was. Because you two don't have average sex ever. How... how was it?" He asks, panting as he begins to tug his cock out. 

"Nothing we do is average," Chris says. "Nothing we _have_ either.”

His hard on is obvious through his pants now, growing as he watches Joey with his cock in hand.

Joey can't help but _laugh_ at that. It is so cheesy but so very accurate as well. "Fucking right too," he admits with a grin, staring at where he can see how excited Chris is very easily through his trousers. 

"Touch yourself," Chris blurts out, impatience winning over anything else. He's far from the smooth Dom he can be with Darren right now; he's just a horny teenager wanting to see someone's dick. He grabs his phone. "For me, and Darren."

Joey tugs it out and begins to stroke it, thrusting up into his fist and fucking it. He groans and lets his head fall back as he pants and speeds the stroking up. 

Chris starts to just take pictures but then he switches over to the video option, making a twenty second recording and then texting it to Darren with the note _hurry home_ typed out below it.

“How close is he?" Joey asks, his hips moving up and down as he pushes his cock up into his fist over and over. "I want... Fuck, what're we doing Chris?" He knows that Chris is ultimately in charge and what Chris wants is what they're going to end up doing. 

"Depends, how close are _you_?" Chris asks. Darren hasn't responded yet - Chris hopes he will soon. He wants Darren's input on this. "I think... I think Darren will want to get fucked, it's just a matter of which one of us does it."

"I can... hold out," Joey assures Chris. He's had a lot of fun recently and chances to come and the burn isn't as bad as it can be. He slows his stroking, taking his time now and prolonging it. 

Chris's phone vibrates, Darren responding with just one word: 5.

Chris doesn't tell Joey how soon Darren will be here. He wants to toy with Joey a little bit more, so he crawls over and straddles Joey's lap. Joey looks at him expectantly, lips parted just a little bit, his own grip on himself relaxing. 

"No," Chris says, shaking his head. "I'm not going to do it without Darren here. I just wanted a better view." 

Joey's legs are bare under his ass, warm with only his thin pajama pants separating them. He settles his weight more evenly and waits for Joey to touch himself again, staring straight down at the shining tip and watching the precome bubble up. 

Joey smirks and stretches out underneath Chris's body, practically showing off for him since he has an audience. "How do you wanna watch it?" he asks, not anywhere near as suggestive as Darren is, but still trying.

"Just do what you normally do in bed," Chris asks. "We can hear you, you know? When you're really going at it. It turns us on. Sometimes we fuck listening to you jerking off. I make it a game, order Darren to be quiet. He gets to come when you come."

Joey groans and begins to jerk his hips, fucking up into his fist. "Fuck. If I'd known..." If he'd known maybe he would have been louder, would have walked over, knocked on the door, come earlier for Darren.

"I like how long you can last," Chris says, voice low like he's spilling secrets. "I think Darren likes it, too. Maybe you and I can toy with him a little bit soon." 

"You like to torture him don't you?" Joey laughs because he knows Darren loves it. "Like to make him go as long as he can. I've seen... stuff."

"Oh, yes," Chris groans a little. "That's my favorite thing. Have you seen him when he's desperate to come? He's fucking gorgeous."

Joey shakes his head. "I wanna... I wanna see it," he pants, jerking his hips up hard. 

"Think we can make him look that desperate tonight before we're done with him?" Chris asks. He leans in so his breath is blowing right over Joey's cheek, almost close enough to brush against his cock. 

"Oooh, yeah I think we can," Joey agrees, feeling cocky and full of himself and like he could do anything. He wants to do anything with both of them, anything they want. 

Chris puts his hands on Joey's shoulder, leaning into his body, but still not touching him anywhere inappropriate. "He also hates it when he can't swallow, when I pull out and come on him instead of letting him have it in his mouth. That drives him nuts. Sometimes he won't stop until he gets me hard again and he can suck it all down. Maybe if he lasts long enough tonight we can give him two mouthfuls at once."

"Oooh, fuck. Yes," Joey agrees. 

He's stroking himself fast as the door swings open to reveal Darren standing there, staring at them. "You started without me?"

Chris pops back up, a wide grin on his face. "Started? No, silly, we were just having a conversation." He leaves Joey sitting on the couch with his dick in his hand to walk over to Darren. He stands in front of Darren expectantly and says, "Do I get a hello kiss?"

Darren smiles slowly, lips curling. "Can I kiss Daddy hello?" He asks softly, waiting for permission before he leans in and kisses Chris, slow and deep and hard. 

"Daddy would be disappointed if you didn't," Chris says, between kisses. He reels Darren in and wraps him up in an embrace, relishing the feeling of their bodies pressed together. "Daddy has a special present for you tonight, too. A playdate with your favorite friend."

"Oh yeah?" Darren asks, reaching down to grope Chris through his pants. He knows what Chris means but he can't help taking a moment to tease him about it either. 

"Mhm. Joey got a little impatient, though. He started playing without you... by himself." Chris strokes his fingers through Darren's curls, enjoying the press and tease of Darren's fingers on him. 

"Mm, by himself huh? No added help? Didn't even lend a hand Cee?" Darren laughs, tilting his head into Chris's fingers before groaning at how good it feels. 

"Not even a _finger,_ " Chris says. His fingers dig in deep, scratching like Darren's a puppy. "I might have provided some vocal incentive, though."

"Such good vocal incentive," Joey moans from on the couch. He's still fisting his cock, fucking up into it as he watches the two of them together, touching. 

"And we were talking about you, pretty boy," Chris says, knowing how much Darren will like to hear that. "How sexy you are and how happy you make Daddy."

They still don't pull the _daddy_ and _sir_ stuff out around Joey much, but Chris is past caring now. If Joey wants to have sex with them, he'll understand that this is part of it.

Darren's chest puffs up a bit and he preens under Chris's words and his touch. "Yeah? Saying good things about me, Daddy?" He asks, fishing just a tiny little bit to know what it was Chris was telling Joey. 

"Always good things." Chris steps back. "We're being rude, baby. Joey's all alone over there. Go say hello to him."

Darren nuzzles Chris for a moment, running his nose against Chris's own before he leaves the circle of Chris's arms to slide onto the couch and on top of Joey. 

"Hello there," he whispers, hands on the arm of the sofa to hold him just slightly above him. "I see you're enjoying things."

Joey bites his lip and looks up at Darren. "Hey there, little buddy. Just having some fun playing." 

"Yeah? Look like you might need a hand there." Darren reaches down, slowly brushing his fingers up and down the shaft. He smirks when Joey's cock jerks, precome welling up out of the tip immediately. 

Joey moves his hand away instantly, letting Darren take over. "Your, um, your daddy doesn't care if you play with me?" 

Chris genuinely appreciates Joey's asking, but he smiles. "No. He knows when I say it's playtime that he can do what he wants, until I give him another order."

Darren snickers at Joey's use of the word daddy, it sounds strange coming from him. He bends over and begins to suck and kiss along the underside of his jaw, just taking his time and playing with the skin there as his hand explores Joey's cock. 

"The only rules right now are that he has to ask before he gets fucked, and he can't come." Chris sits on the arm of the couch and pets along Darren's neck. "He can suck as much cock as he wants, though. Greedy little slut needs something in his mouth, doesn't he?" 

There's an intense fondness in his voice. 

Darren groans and jerks hard against Joey, using his thigh to rut up against and try to get off. "Wanna be fucked," he moans against his neck. "Wanna suck cock and fuck and have it all in me," he groans hard. 

"You want that sweet little ass just stuffed full?" Chris's hand travels down the line of Darren's back. "Who do you want where?"

"Yessss," he groans, pushing his ass back into Chris's hand. "Want my ass so full Daddy, please. Please give it to me. Want you to make me feel so good..." Darren doesn't care who he has where, he just wants them both in him and soon. 

"Darren." Chris takes his hand away. "I asked you a question. Who do you want, where?"

Darren whimpers softly because he's been bad, he hasn't answered Chris's question and he doesn't want to be bad he wants to be _good._

"I don't... I want to suck you sir," he finally says, coming up with the idea suddenly. He wants to be able to look up and see Chris, and watch his face while Joey fucks him. 

"Good boy. I like that answer, that makes Daddy happy. You want to sit just like that in Joey’s lap and ride his cock while you suck me?" Chris smiles at how Darren's face lights up.

He nods his head and surges up so he can kiss Chris, tongue sliding into his mouth. "Thank you, Daddy," he breathes, tongue pushing back into his mouth for another taste. 

"You get naked and daddy will go get the lube and a condom so Joey can fill that ass up." Chris kisses Darren on the top of the head. "Be good while I'm gone." 

He lingers in the bedroom, letting Darren and Joey have a few minutes. He figures it's only fair, since he got to talk to Joey before Darren got home.

"Hey," Darren greets, smiling down at Joey. 

Joey laughs and leans up, grabbing Darren by the curls and pulling him into a kiss. "Hey yourself. You taste like pizza," he informs Darren, licking into his mouth again. 

"Dirty fucker," Darren laughs, kissing Joey back. "Like the taste of that?"

Chris stands in the doorway watching them, smiling. Something warm and affectionate bubbles up in his chest as he watches them playfully making out. 

But he's also hard and horny and impatient, so he doesn't wait too much longer before he walks over and drops the lube and condom down besides Joey. "Joey, do you want to prep him or should we let Darren put on a show for us while he preps himself?"

"Oh, you know I never turn down a show," Joey agrees, leaning back on the couch. 

Darren rolls his eyes. "Pretty sure you've logged in some nights for that too," he mutters, taking the lube from Chris and setting it down before he begins to strip out of his clothes nice and slow. 

"All fours, on the couch," Chris instructs. 

Darren ends up with his ass facing them and Chris claims the perch of Joey's lap, lazily wrapping a hand around Joey's dick to stroke him while they watch Darren do what Darren does best. 

He leans his head down as far as he can and begins to work a finger in. He plays up his breathing and the noises he makes as he begins to slide it in deeper, knowing Chris loves to be able to hear him. Panting, he pulls his finger out with a slick pop before pushing it back in again, now with a second finger. 

"So pretty stretching that slutty little hole for us." Chris leans his head against Joey's, both of their eyes trained on Darren. 

"Fuuuuck," he whines, pushing his hips back so he's sitting down on his fingers. "I want it. I want it so _bad_ ," he moans. "Want a cock up in me so bad Daddy give it to me. Please, please give it to me."

"Do you think you're stretched enough to take Joey? He's awfully big." Chris sees Joey smirk and makes a cute face at him. 

"Maybe... Maybe want it to stretch..." he pants into the couch. "Want to feel his cock push me open--fuck please Daddy. Please can I have him?"

"Get him undressed and then sit on his lap," Chris orders. "Put his nice fat dick into you. I want to see you lowering yourself onto him." 

Chris slides down his own pants finally, giving himself a little bit of relief. 

Darren tugs and pulls at Joey's clothes, leaving them in a heap on the floor as he rolls the condom down onto Joey's cock and slicks it up. He places his hands back on the arm of the sofa, using it as leverage as he kneels on either side of his hips and begins to slide slowly down on Joey's cock. It spreads him open and stretches him, making him wince and whimper softly as it fills him up. 

Chris reaches out and cups Darren's chin, making Darren look up. His eyes are big and watery with the stretch of his ass around Joey's cock but Chris knows he loves it. "So pretty when you take it. You make Daddy so proud. You ready for a cock in your mouth, too?" 

Darren nods, turning his head slightly so he can suck his thumb into his mouth. "Yeah, yeah want to suck on something Daddy. Please, please let me have something in my mouth?" He whimpers as Joey rocks his hips up and into Darren's ass, filing him even deeper. 

"Open up wide," Chris says, pushing his pants down and off, then yanking his shirt quickly over his head. He steps in close, crowding Darren. He's so close that his legs brush Joey's. With a hand on the back of Darren's neck, he feeds his cock into Darren's waiting mouth.

Darren makes sure to cover his teeth and breathe through his nose as Chris's cock slides into his mouth. He looks up at him with wide, open eyes as he begins to thrust in, Chris's cock pushing past his gag reflex and into his throat. 

"Perfect, oh, you feel so good. This is just what Daddy's been wanting all day. Gonna give you a nice belly full of come, sweetie, make you nice and full." Chris starts to thrust back and forth shallowly at first, building his way up.

Darren presses his tongue to the head each time Chris pulls back, swiping it over the precome and swallowing it down. He keeps his hands on the arm of the sofa as leverage and just lets Chris fuck his mouth as he moves up and down on Joey, letting his cock push in nice and deep inside him. 

He loves these times with Joey, when he feels _full_ and so fucking good having all of the cock in him and pushing him open. 

"You like being filled from both ends, don't you?" Chris asks. "We need to get some more people so you can have a cock in each hand, too? You like that, filthy boy, you want a whole group of horny cocks coming all over you and inside you?"

Darren _groans_. Just the image of Chris commanding a whole group of guys on what to do, how to fuck him, how Chris would just so naturally be in charge and giving Darren all of that-- it goes straight to his head and he wants that. He closes his eyes and just imagines it, lets himself revel in it for the moment before sucking down Chris's dick harder and further. 

"I'd tell them what they could do to you, _when_... I'd make you beg for the come and I'd decide how much you get. You'd beg me, wouldn't you? Like a greedy little cockslut. But you'd be so good, I'd want to give it to you, as much as you could take." Chris watches Darren, but he can still hear Joey, grunting and getting off on the fantasy, too. 

Darren nuzzles down on Chris' cock, mouth slipping from it as he begins to lick and suck at his balls. "Would Joey get to play?" He asks as he squeezes around his cock. "Would you let him come and play too?"

Chris holds his cock up helpfully, pressed against his stomach so Darren can get a better angle at his balls too. "Oh, yes. Joey could - oh fuck baby yes - Joey can be there, too. You want to fuck Darren while he plays comeslut for all the other boys?" 

"Ungh - yeah -" Joey makes a strangled noise, slamming his cock up into Darren's hole. 

Darren whines needfully as he suckles at Chris's balls. He knows how Chris likes them played with, wants them touched and sucked and licked and kissed like his cock and they deserve it. 

"Want that," Darren begs, looking up at Chris, his eyes huge. "Want those cocks so bad Daddy, god want them in me, pushing me open. Want to feel them against me, coming on me, all over me. Please, please, please so bad. Need to be fucked open, have so many cocks in my ass fucking me open."

"You want two at once, baby? Want me to find you two fat cocks to stuff inside of you while you ride them? You'd be in the middle and I'd make you keep sucking my cock until you couldn't breathe." Chris reaches out - but past Darren, to Joey. He hooks his thumb against Joey's lip and smiles victoriously when Joey starts to suck it. 

"Yes, yes god yes _please_ , Daddy," Darren begs openly. He starts to ride Joey's dick harder, wants to feel a dick hard in his ass and wants to just impale himself on it. "Want dicks so deep in me, pushing so fucking deep up inside of me. Want that Daddy, so bad please!"

Chris looks down at Darren's cock, throbbing and jerking against his stomach. "Ooh, that makes your little puppy get all happy, doesn't it? Don't be a bad boy, though, don't you come before Daddy says you can."

Joey groans around Chris's thumb as he grabs hold of Darren's hips and begins fucking up into him, hard. What Chris is saying isn't something Joey ever expected to get off on, but there is a lot about both of them that he had never expected. 

Darren gasps and squirms as Joey's cock begins to fuck him harder and deeper and he just moans and lets him use him. "I won't, Daddy, I won't. I'll be a good boy."

"Then suck Daddy's cock again, suck it and make Daddy come." Chris doesn't want to hold out - why should he? 

Darren grabs Chris's hips and pulls him in hard and begins to bob his head up and down on Chris's cock as fast as he can. His tongue lashes the tip, running over the mushroomed head before he sinks back down around it.

Chris feels that warning tingle deep in his gut, the feeling building and building as he chases it, and then he gasps hard and thrusts in deep to press his cock down Darren's throat and then pull out halfway quickly to let Darren keep it in his mouth. 

Darren chokes slightly on Chris's cock but is able to recover enough by the time he pulls it back. He swallows compusively, tasting his come and drinking it down. 

"I'm gonna come-" Joey announces, because he's been trying to hold back but watching Chris's face while he came is too much for him, too much for his flagging stamina. 

"Ride him, baby. Ride him hard and milk all that come out of his dick," Chris orders Darren, leaning down to kiss him. 

Darren throws his head back and groans loudly as he moves up and down on his dick. He squeezes around Joey and that is all Joey really needs to let go. He cries out Darren's name, his hand on his hip to hold him in close as he fills the condom. 

Chris pushes Darren back on Joey's lap until Darren's back is pressed to Joey's chest and then he straddles Joey's lap, too, kissing Darren nice and slow. 

Darren wriggles in between the two of them, feeling their bodies pressed tight to his and holding him in. He loves the feeling of being held down and pushed between their bodies, both men taller and able to use their height to keep him held in. He wraps his arms around Chris's neck and opens his mouth, letting him in and kissing him deeply.

Darren hasn't come yet and Chris can't stop until he has. He strokes a hand down Darren's chest and stomach and then circles his cock with a loose grasp, teasing him with light strokes. "Such a gorgeous baby boy, aren't you? Isn't he, Joey?" 

Joey makes a sound of agreement, still blissed out and boneless, though he doesn't seem to mind their weight on him. 

"And all mine." Chris drops his mouth down to Darren's neck and sucks a hard mark there.

Darren arches his back, bares his neck for Chris, completely open and responsive to him. "Yours, yours, all yours Daddy," Darren whimpers as he thrusts once up into Chris's fist and then releases. He comes hard, shooting multiple times and covering Chris’s chest before it dribbles out and over his fist and onto Darren's stomach. 

"Did Daddy say you could do that?" Chris teases, but there's not much bite to the words, not right now. If Darren wants to be punished, Chris will punish him for it but later - when they're done playing, when Joey's gone. For now he just enjoys the way it feels to be filthy and close to _both_ of these gorgeous men. 

Darrens eyes close and he whimpers softly, he knows he wasn't told he could, it hit him suddenly and without warning. "I'm sorry Sir," he says softly, biting down on his bottom lip and opening his eyes so he can look up at Chris from underneath lashes, checking to see what he's gonna do. He is quite literally covered in streaks, all across his chest and stomach, one even reaching up to his neck. 

"I think you made Daddy into a mess and now you need to clean it up." Chris moves off of Joey's lap and stretches out on the couch, arms leisurely above his head. "Show Daddy what else you can do with that tongue besides give the best blowjobs in the world."

Darren smirks and looks back at Joey who is interested in the proceedings. He's happy to sit back and watch though, and not partake just yet. 

He crawls out of Joey's lap and moves over to Chris, climbing onto his thighs as his tongue starts low on his belly and begins lapping up each streak of come that is on him. Darren's tongue is warm and eager on Chris's skin, cleaning him so perfectly. It only takes a couple of minutes for Chris to start to get hard again from the attention. He's not even sure he wants to come again... but his body knows how it wants to react. 

Darren takes a long swipe of come off his chest, his tongue running over the nipple before he watches Chris closely and leans back, wrapping an arm around Joey's neck and pulling him down, his tongue pushing into his mouth and letting him taste it. 

Chris groans watching them. "Such a good boy, sharing like that..." He reaches down and starts to jerk himself off. 

Darren leans back in again to press his tongue to Chris's cock. He tongues at the head before swiping his thumb through a bit of come and holding it back for Joey who acts like a pro, latching on to it and sucking it off, eyes on Chris the whole time. 

Chris has nothing but delighted grins for Joey. "And to think, you didn't even like dick before I moved in." 

Joey shrugs and shoots Chris a laconic grin. "What can I say? Been shown the true error of my ways." Darren smiles back at him and pulls him in for another kiss, feeling like he needs a reward for that. 

Chris starts to feel the first stirrings of jealousy and possessiveness. It's nothing serious, nothing that runs that deep, but he takes such pride in Darren being his. "Baby's sharing an awful lot of kisses tonight." His tone is playful but layered.

Darren looks over at Chris and smiles, reaching a hand out to him to reel him in and down on top of Darren. He nudges Chris's nose with his own and smiles when Chris does, kissing him deeper and slower than he had Joey. 

Chris grabs at Darren, both hands on his ass with his thumbs against his rim. He can feel how wet and stretched Darren is. "You want to get fucked again, beautiful? You want - maybe for both of us in that slutty little hole?"

Darren's mouth falls open, slack-jawed as he nods and just whines softly. He does want it, he wants it badly. "Please Sir, _please_ , I want that."

"Then I think this couch is a little small for what we need." Chris gets to his feet and holds a hand out to each of them. "Bedroom?"

Darren nods and takes his hand, letting Chris help pull him up before wrapping arms around him and curling into his side. 

"Never gonna say no to _that_ ," Joey agrees, standing and letting his eyes trail down to Darren's ass, watching it and the way Chris wraps an arm around it possessively. "Didn't mean anything, you know that," he says quietly to Chris, smiling at him as non-threateningly as possible. 

Chris gives him a benevolent smile and then, with Darren still tucked into his side, leans in to kiss Joey, too. "Oh, I know." He winks, too, just to throw Joey off. 

Then he leads them all into the bedroom, playfully shoving Darren onto the bed and then crawling on top of him to get a better angle for really dominating a kiss.

Darren's mouth and legs fall open so easily to Chris, his head falling back and his hips jerking just slightly for a little bit _more_. Joey goes over to the bedside table, pulling out a condom for himself and more lube as he's more than familiar with where the items are now. He sets them on the bed and climbs on behind Chris, placing a hand on his hip and kissing the back of his neck. 

Chris sits up and leans back into Joey, keeping a palm flat on Darren's chest to still him when he tries to follow. Chris tilts his head just far enough for his mouth to meet Joey's and Darren has to watch them kiss for a few minutes, until they're both breathless from it. 

"Lay down on your back," Chris says to Joey. He's been planning for this, and knows exactly how he wants them all. "Darren's going to be on top of you."

Joey moves quickly, already excited and his cock responding eagerly as he scooches down onto the bed and makes himself at home. Darren climbs on top, knees on either side of his waist before he begins to rock into him, their half hard cocks rubbing up together pleasantly. 

Chris takes a moment to just watch them, then grabs the lube. He knows Darren is stretched from Joey but he'll need a little more before he's ready to take them both. 

Darren reaches down and grasps them both in his hand loosely, holding them together as he adds a bit more _thrust_ forward. Joey's mouth is open, moaning loudly and Darren takes a moment to kiss and suck along his jaw. He pushes his ass back harder when he feels Chris's fingers there, knowing what he's about to do. 

The fingers are only a tease; Chris has one of their toys in his hand. It's not one they use very often, but it's thick and long and bright glittery pink. He gets it gleaming with lube and then nudges it in.

Gasping, Darren pauses his thrusting and looks over his shoulder, trying to see even though he knows he can't. A hand on his back pushes him forward and he goes, his ass canting back up to let Chris slide the toy in further. 

"Oh," he says softly, eyes closing as he enjoys the sensation of being full. 

"Take it," Chris orders. "I know you can." 

He rubs a hand up over Darren's back, enjoying the smooth lines of flesh and soft bump of his spine. 

"Yessss," he whines, beginning to push back on it. He's rocking over Joey's cock as he pushes for more of the toy, wanting it to go just a bit deeper, just a bit more. "Cee, please, can take it. Gimmie more Daddy," he begs. 

Chris spanks Darren lightly on the ass. "Be still or you don't get any cock at all."

Whimpering, Darren stills, just hiking his ass up higher in the air, pressing his face into Joey's neck. He widens his knees a bit, giving himself a bit more room to spread so Chris can better see the toy sliding into his stretched out hole. 

Chris gets it in as deep as he can and then pulls it back out, all the way out. Darren's stays open for a few seconds until he clenches around nothing and whines. Chris drizzles more lube on and then rubs his fingers through the excess. This time when he puts the toy back, he lets two of his own fingers sink in with it. 

Darrens breath catches and he pushes his face further into Joey's neck as he feels the burn. "That's it, go on, you can take it," Joey soothes, running a hand up his back. "You like taking more, I know you do. I hear you through the walls wanting it so bad."

"He's so loud, isn't he?" Chris says. "I love making him scream for me. Scream and say _please, Daddy, I want more, Sir..._ "

The talking seems to be distracting Darren, so they both keep it up. Chris gets a third finger in next, too, and he thinks this might be enough. 

"Fuck yeah," Joey agrees. "Loud little slut, hear him begging for it every night from his daddy." Joey is starting to feel a bit more used to the terms, a bit more relaxed with them. He still isn't into the scene but he can see how they like it and how it could be hot. 

Chris adds some more lube, this time just making sure that it's enough for Darren. He tugs Darren back against him and hugs him from behind. "Color?" He whispers, not wanting to embarrass Darren if it isn't still green. 

"Green, green, green, so green babe," Darren moans, turning his head to kiss Chris in a very sloppy, angled kiss. They can't do much in it but Darren tries to grind back up on him for more. 

"Okay. Joey in first, then. Help him get ready." He hands Darren the lube and the condom Joey'd gotten out. "Then I want you to ride him just like you did before."

Darren did as instructed, rolling the condom down Joey's cock and then slicking him up with lube before kneeing forward to sink back down on his dick. Joey groans, a pleased smile curling across his face as he thrusts experimentally and enjoys how deep he already is inside Darren. 

Chris watches them for a minute, jerking off slowly to the up close view. He looks over at the toy and thinks about dragging it out some more but impatience wins. Maybe next time he'll see if Darren can take Joey and the toy. 

He adds more lube to his hand and then a uses his hand on Darren's hip to stop them. "Just like that," he says, and then guides himself in slowly, inch by inch. 

"Fuck--" Darren groans, squeezing his eyes shut. He forces himself to take slow, deep breaths, waiting for his body to give and relax. Chris pushes in a bit more and then everything gives and he can slide in fully into Darren's ass, his cock snug up against Joey's. 

"Breathe, baby," Chris says. "You're doing so well. It makes me proud of you, seeing you take two big dicks like this." 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Darren whimpers over and over again. He tries to open his knees up more, wants to get them in deeper but isn't sure how to get it. 

"Fuck he wants it so bad," Joey whispers reverently, unable to believe how Darren is taking them both and trying for more. 

"Careful," Chris warns. "We don't want you hurt." 

He knows Darren knows his own body but he still feels that protective urge. 

Darren pushes back until his back his Chris's chest, he lets his head fall back and he nuzzles into the side of Chris's face. "Love you, love you Daddy, fuck you're so good to me Daddy, so good to your baby, giving him so much cock thank you," he pants and tries to kiss Chris but it is sloppy and misses the mark, his body moving and rocking too much for him to be able to aim properly. 

Chris cups his cheek and smiles against the off-center kiss. "Joey, stay still. Darren - tell me if it's too much." 

He pulls out and then fucks back in a little harder.

"Nooo, so good," Darren moans. "Give it to me, please, please, want it like that, harder!" He demands beginning to roll his hips back into Chris. 

Chris shoves in hard and then stills. "Ride us, baby. Fuck yourself on both of our cocks."

Pressing his hands down into the mattress, Darren arches his back and begins to work himself back on their cocks, pushing forward and then thrusting back on them. Forward, up, down, back, over and over until the wet slap of their bodies is only drowned out by Darren's unrestrained cries. 

Chris presses his mouth to Darren's shoulder and sucks a kiss there, sucks hard until it bruises and then sinks his teeth in around the bruise. "Yeah, such a good boy, such a greedy cockslut, aren't you? Tell me how it feels being stuffed so full."

"It feels so good Sir," Darren replies instantly. "Feels so good to be so full of dick, so full of cock, fuck I love it, love it so fucking much." He pushes back once more, his thighs beginning to tremble from exertion and exhaustion. 

"Lean forward," Chris says, guiding him. "Lay against Joey." 

With careful maneuvering neither of them slip out of him. Chris waits until he's settled and then says, "Both of you stay still." 

He starts to fuck Darren at his own pace, his cock sliding back and forth against Joey's. It feels weird, and hot, and _amazing_. 

"Oh _christ!_ " Joey cries out and grips onto Darren's hips as he feels Chris's cock slide against his own. It's not a sensation he's familiar with but fuck he loves it. "God, can feel your cock Chris, Chris, fuck-- fuck him, harder--"

"He's almost as pretty as you when he begs," Chris says to Darren in a conspiratorial whisper. He listens to Joey's requests, though, going harder - he knows that's what Darren wants too. 

Darren begins to roll his hips slightly, letting his hips slide down further on Joey's cock as he begins to squeeze around their cocks and bear down on them when Chris pushes in again. 

Chris reaches around Darren to find his cock, making a fist for Darren to fuck into while he moves himself back on them. 

Darren presses his forehead to Joey's shoulder and begins to move back and forth between the fist and their cocks. He's focused on one thing, getting Chris off, he knows he has to get Chris off before he and come and he really, _really_ wants to come soon. 

Joey doesn't seem to have any such restrictions. He's staying still because he knows this won't work if they're all moving, but he still wants to get off, he wants to come. His fingers dig their own bruises into Darren's skin and one hand reaches out past Darren to Chris. 

Chris grins at him over Darren's shoulder. 

Joey grins and grabs at Chris's hand and tugs it down, down to where his cock, both their cocks are buried in Darren and pressed up close together. "Feel me?" He asks, voice low but looking right at Chris, knowing he can hear.

Chris thrusts in even harder as he nods, so hard that both of them have to resist the urge to just let their eyes roll back into their head with how good it feels. He rocks more slowly, grinding them together. "That's so good, fuck - _fuck_." 

He's closer than he wants, sooner than he wants, but he hadn't anticipated how much different and how erotic it would feel to share Darren's body with someone. 

"Yeah," Joey growls, this time thrusting his hips _up_ into Darren so Chris can feel it. He pushes at Chris this time, fucking into Darren hard enough that he's rubbing up against Chris. It feels like he's fucking Chris, _through_ Darren; he's using Darren to tease and fuck at Chris. 

Chris can hear Darren gasping and he grabs his hips even tighter. " _Don't come_ ," he growls, so close himself. "Don't come yet, don't fucking come."

Darren whimpers but he won't break Chris's word, won't do what he's not supposed to, not yet. Joey and Chris go at it, fucking up against each other and rolling their hips and Darren just curls his fingers into a sheet and wails as Joey’s cock hammers against his prostate.

"Are you close?" Chris asks Joey. "Do you want to come in him? If you want the condom off, pull out and make him suck you."

Joey groans and fuck does he want to come in Darren. "Yeah, yeah want it in his stomach, want him sucking me down..." Joey pulls out and reaches down to tug the condom off as fast as he can. He shimmies up the bed and grabs at the back of Darren's head to pull him down on his cock but Darren's already sucking down his cock. 

Chris can tell when Joey comes, he can hear him cursing and shouting and feel Darren go tense. Darren loves swallowing a hot load of come, no matter whose it is - and Chris loves how much Darren loves it. 

He barely waits until Joey is done before he fucks in hard and fast, Darren's hole nice and loose from both of them being in him. He slams all the way down and comes hard, filling Darren up again.

Darren shakes, his arms working as he holds himself up and he feels himself being filled from both ends. He whines as best he can with his mouth still full, spit dripping down from his mouth a bit as he suckles on Joey's softening cock. 

Chris pulls Darren back on him, the only way he can stay in Darren while he's softening. He wraps both arms around Darren and starts to whisper to him. "You're so beautiful when you want it this badly, do you know that? You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen and I could watch you like this forever." 

He can tell Darren's eyes are closed as he speaks right into Darren's ear, all of Darren's weight resting back on him now, firmly on his lap. 

"You can come now and Daddy's right here, Daddy's got you, okay?" Chris says, voice soft and reassuring. 

Darren presses his face as tight into the curve of Chris's neck as possible and sobs, his entire body relaxing and slumping into Chris's. He comes hard, shooting out across the bed and hitting Joey with it there is so much. Afterwards, he feels wrung out and exhausted and tired and just needs to let his daddy _hold_ him as he just shakes in his arms. 

Chris strokes Darren through the last of it, until he can feel Darren flinching with oversensitivity. He squeezes Darren tight and smiles. "You did so well. You took two cocks like you were made to do it, and you let us both fill you up, and you were _perfect._ Love you so much, baby, so fucking much." 

Joey's clearly fading from the afterglow and staring down perplexed at how much come is covering him. Chris wants to laugh but he doesn't want Darren to think he's being laughed at, so Chris just points to the towel by the bed. 

Joey sighs and grabs it, wiping himself down with a soft sigh. "Does he _always_ come that much?" He asks, still a bit in awe of how much there was. 

Chris grins. "I love how much he comes. Love it when it's in my mouth and all over me like that." 

Joey chuckles, "Yeah, I'll bet you do." He grins and swipes a bit that he's missed off his chest onto his thumb and offers it over to Chris. 

"I think we need some time alone now," Chris says to Joey, knowing Joey will understand. "You can come back in a few minutes if you want."

The afterglow is good shared between them all sometimes, but Chris also wants a minute just to be Darren's daddy, his _Sir._

Joey nods, he needs to shower now anyways. "I'll catch you in a few guys," he says, saluting Chris and slipping out, closing the door behind him. 

Darren whimpers softly and burrows in closer to Chris, breathing him in deeply. 

"Up," Chris says, guiding Darren away from the bed just enough to strip the top blanket since it's stained with lube and come. He uses a different towel to clean Darren up a little bit, enough to get a plug in him. He can take care of the rest of the come later - Darren likes to keep it in for a while. 

Chris lays down and pulls Darren to him, rubbing a hand over his chest to feel his heart still racing a little. "Love you."

"I love you," he whispers, curling up in his arms and relaxing. He felt his entire body go limp as he nuzzles closer. "So good to me." 

"You earn it," Chris says, smiling and kissing his forehead. "By being so good, and by being you."

"Mm, thanks Daddy," Darren murmurs, nuzzling in closer, arms around him. It doesn't take long for his breathing to even and blood pressure to ease down enough as he nuzzles in closer. The door to the bedroom creaks open a bit, Joey poking his head in to look at them and then to Chris, wondering if he can come in and curl up with both of them again. 

Chris smiles and beckons Joey in with a hand motion. Joey crawls onto the other side of Darren and Chris can feel Darren relaxing even more. 

"So was it good for you?" Chris asks, resting his head on top of Darren's and smiling over at Joey.

Joey snorts and shuffles in closer. "Yeah you know its always good for me." He wraps an arm around Darren, reaching out to touch Chris, fingers brushing over his bicep.

"Good," Darren says, snuggling back into him. He feels _good_ ; body heat surrounding him, arms holding him in and holding him close. 

Chris leans past Darren to kiss Joey on the mouth, something he didn't get to do enough of tonight. "We aim to please. Especially one of us." 

Darren grins widely. "Mm, I do try," he agrees. Taking a moment, he watches the two of them kissing before he leans in and kisses Joey as well. His fingers tug a bit in his hair, making Joey moan softly before he pulls back, his tongue flicking out to taste one last time. His lips curl into a smile and he turns back to Chris and kisses him again. 

* 

"Best roommate I've ever had," Joey announces, doing up the buttons on his shirt as he walks into the living room. 

Chris smirks at Darren. "I think that means I beat you. Apparently all it takes to win his love is to invite him to a Hollywood get together." 

Darren grumbles, finishing putting the belt through the loops of his pants. "Just remember whose mouth you like on your dick Joseph." Darren reminds him as he does his pants up and gives Joey a Meaningful Look. 

"Hey, I give good blowjobs too," Chris protests. He turns to Darren, nervous and seeking reassurance. "Do I look okay?"

"You look _amazing_ ," Darren assures him. He reaches out and runs his hands over Chris's shoulders, brushing off invisible lint before leaning in and kissing him. "No worries babe. No worries. You look _great_."

"Good, because I look fucking ridiculous on the show." Chris is still cringing over some of the outfits he's been told are coming up. 

"What? You do not," Darren leans in and kisses him again. "I bet you look great babe." 

He hasn't really seen anything, Chris has been pretty resolute about keeping it all a secret until the premiere and Darren can not wait to see his boy on the TV. 

"We all ready now? Good to go? Cab called? Wookie walked? All that?" Darren asks, looking back and forth at them to check.

"Cab?" Chris grins. "Not... quite. But our ride is here." 

Outside a limo is waiting for them. 

"Job perks." He grabs Darren's hand and squeezes it.

"Fucking _hell!_ " Joey crows, jumping up and hugging Chris before running over to it. 

"Damn babe," Darren breathes, looking at it. He turns to Chris, smiles and kisses him hard. "Daddy spoils me so much," he whispers against his lips before his smile grows impish and he runs back to the limo, tugging Chris along behind him. 

Inside the limo is complimentary champagne and snacks. Chris and Darren settle on one plush seat while Joey sits across from them. 

They've already killed most of the bottle by the time they arrive at Ryan Murphy's estate for the viewing party.

Darren takes Chris's hand in his, threading their fingers together. He knows most of these people already but still, he wants Chris to know he's there for him and how proud he is. 

Joey stumbles out of the car behind them, smoothing his hair and looking around to make sure no one saw him.

Chris can't contain his nerves, so he leans on Darren liberally. Neither of them have ever been to Ryan's, and Chris is also hyper aware that this is his boss, not just his boss but the man with the ability to make or break his career. He whispers to Darren, "Don't let me get drunk."

"Of course not babe. I would never." He leans over and kisses Chris's cheek. His fingers unlace enough from his hand to pull his fingers up, letting Chris curl them into Darren's cuff. He has it on tonight under his button up and as much as he wanted to wear his collar out, they both thought it might be a bit much for Darren's first introduction to Chris's boss. 

Chris feels better, more in _control_ , touching Darren's cuff. He relaxes a little and stands straighter at the same time, keeping his fingers tucked between the worn smooth edge of the cuff and Darren's warmed skin. 

He's greeted by people almost immediately. He's not used to this yet, how people seek him out and want to be his friend or at least... be someone in his good favor. 

He still feels like he's _no one_ , but these people see him as someone.

Darren offers him an encouraging smile and he stays close by, right at Chris's shoulder as they make their rounds, saying hello to everyone. Joey slips off at some point, finding the bar and also the various single co-eds who are throughout the party. Darren keeps an eye on him but he's not worried. 

Chris is just glad Joey is having a good time. He wants Joey and Darren both to meet people here, make contacts, network. 

When he told Darren that earlier Darren just laughed at him and commented on how much of an actor Chris really sounded like. But it's true. Darren and Joey are both talented and they both deserve it. 

If Chris can help them, he will. 

But right now Darren is more concerned with being there for Chris than making contacts, he'll let Joey do that. 

"Want me to get you something? I know you don't want to get drunk and have sex in the bathroom at this party but... maybe a little will help the nerves?"

"Yes, please," Chris says, grateful. He thinks he could probably get whatever he wanted to drink even though he's underage, but it would be so embarrassing to try and get denied.

Darren drops a kiss on his cheek and slips over to the bar, ordering two glasses of champagne. It's premiere night and Darren thinks they've both earned it. 

"Finding friends?" He asks Joey as he waits for his drinks. 

"You know. Some," Joey asks, shrugging. He catches the eye of a blonde in the corner and his smile turns a bit predatory and a bit smirky. Darren knows that look. 

"Oh really?" He turns his head and catches the blonde, turning back to nod back at Joey. "Go get her man."

Chris notices Joey and Darren talking, but he's pulled into conversation with someone else before he can move toward them. 

Darren comes back to join him, and Chris smiles at him when he returns, eyes crinkling happily. He slips an arm around Darren's waist and draws him in. "This is Brad, he's one of our writers and directors. Brad, this is Darren, my boyfriend."

"I've heard quite a lot about you," Brad says smirking as he shakes Darren's hand. 

"All good things I hope?" Darren says hopefully, looking back and forth between Chris and Brad. 

"Oh, absolutely," Brad assures him with a laugh. 

Chris turns his head a little toward Darren, bashful. "There is a small chance that I might talk about you. A lot." 

Brad laughs fondly. "Also all of the pictures up in your trailer."  
"You have pictures of me up in your trailer babe?" Darren asks, actually a bit surprised at that. "What ah... kind of pictures of me?"

Chris gives Darren the tiniest of warning looks. "That one of us your mom took in San Francisco, and one from Disneyland... and one of us with Hannah when my parents came to visit?"

And one of Darren and Joey he'd taken at the apartment, and one of Darren and Wookie at the park... but he doesn't want to go overboard.

"There are also quite a few pictures of a dog as well," Brad adds. "A lot of a dog actually." 

"Aww, puppy daddy," Darren cooes, leaning over to kiss Chris's cheek. 

"She's gorgeous. You know you're proud, too. She's your desktop background, isn't she? And your phone background?" Chris teases. He knows the phone background is technically Wookie and himself, but it still counts. 

Darren grins ridiculously wide. "Yeah, she's quite a looker." Darren nods. "Takes after her daddy, she does."

"I'm going to pretend that you mean _yourself_ because I'll have you know I am not remotely that hairy." 

"And good thing," Brad interjects. "We have a budget for cast waxing, you know." 

"Do you really?" Chris isn't actually sure if Brad is being serious or not.

 _"Really?"_ Darren lifts his eyebrows and looks at Brad and then back at Chris. "Would Kurt be having any nude scenes coming up anytime soon that would require a full body waxing to be done? I think thats a thing Chris should experience." Darren is familiar enough with the process himself and he's had Chris laugh at his wincing often. 

Chris slaps Darren on the chest. "Oh my god no." 

Brad is laughing, though. "I promise you if we have him in for waxing, we'll let you sit in on the session." 

"Never," Chris swears. "I am officially _never_ taking my shirt off on screen."

"Babe," Darren whines, making his eyes as wide as he can and pouting, giving Chris his best approximation of Wookie's puppy face. 

"No," Chris says, shaking his head. "You just sealed it. I'm putting it in my contract. No shirtless scenes. _Ever_. And it's your fault." 

Darren gasps, hand on his chest and he looks affronted. "How? What? How did I do that? I just single-handedly hurt all of America Chris, you can't do that!"

Chris bites his lip, trying not to grin too hard. "I didn't do it. You did. All your fault."

"We're going to have to talk to you about this Darren," Brad adds, keeping as straight a face as he can. "We had plans for a scene where Kurt runs naked and does striptease dancing in the choir room. Can't now." 

"What?? NO!" Darren whines. "I mean, he just said no topless, nothing about the bottoms!"

"I think FOX would have something to say about that," Chris says. He knows a lot of the notes on Kurt from the studio have to do with how flamboyant and _out_ he is. 

Brad claps a hand on his shoulder. "Well, no choir room nudity, but we do have some fun stuff for Kurt coming up."

Darren quiets and smiles at Chris. "Well, I mean, I may be biased and I haven't even seen the show yet, but I feel certain those are going to be my favorite parts."

"What do _you_ want for Kurt?" Brad asks Chris, eyes narrowing in that way that makes Chris want to think carefully about what he says. It's not the first time he's been asked for input, though. 

"I think - a love interest, eventually," he says. "I think - there just weren't any out gay teens with realistic relationships on tv last time I checked." 

Brad nods slowly without committing much of a response, but then grins at Darren. "Though, how does your partner here feel about it?" 

"Well I mean, I am an out of work actor and if you're looking for someone to pay to sit around and kiss Chris..." Darren trails off laughing. He looks back at Chris, scrunching his mouth a bit. "No, but the other guy couldn't be too pretty. Not too good looking."

"Actually, I agree," Chris says. "I don't need a boyfriend more attractive than me off screen _and_ on screen."

Darren rolls his eyes at the familiar argument and pulls Chris in close. "If you think that I am the attractive half of this equation you are dead wrong babe." 

Brad knows that he's lost the lovebirds to themselves and he slips off as Darren pulls Chris away, his other arm wrapping around him. 

It's only a few more minutes before Ryan makes a short speech and announces that his home theater is ready for seating. 

Chris glances around to spot Joey, but he seems to be doing just fine with his new friend, so Chris takes Darren's head and leads him in. They find seats toward the back. 

"This is going to be so embarrassing," Chris whispers. 

"Embarrassing? This is your debut man!" Darren whispers back excitedly. He squeezes Chris's hand and moves in closer as the screen goes dark and then opens on a highschool corridor. 

Chris spends half of the next 42 minutes with his face buried in Darren's shoulder. At least - every scene that he's in. The rest of the show is... it's really good, he thinks. It's surreal to see his friends faces up there, to remember the filming of each and every scene he's in, to recognize the costumes. He's hyper aware of every mistake he makes - being off on lip syncing, the excruciating high note he still thinks sounds awful, the red chubby cheeks… But Darren looks so _proud_ , and that makes Chris proud, too. 

Darren actually has tears in his eyes when the closing credits run. The room whoops with cheers, everyone jumping up to offer congratulations to each other but Darren just looks over at Chris, wrapping his face in his hands and smiling. 

"My little star," he whispers, leaning in to kiss him. 

Chris blushes and laughs into the kiss. "You mean awkward teenage actor?"

"I mean gorgeous, confident boyfriend." He replies.

"I love you," Chris whispers, just as the lights go up. 

There's another huge round of applause and the feeling sweeping through the room is pure giddiness. 

"I love you," he whispers back. He gets in another kiss before he releases Chris to Lea who is grabbing at him and pulling him into a tight hug. The entire cast is converging on each other, talking and congratulating on a job well done, Ryan Murphy's voice booming out over them all.

Before the episode there was casual conversation and people sipping drinks. 

Now - it's a party. There's catered food all around, bars set up and drinks flowing, a piano in the corner of the room... 

They're all floating on seeing the product of their work on screen and showing off for their loved ones. 

Joey finds him and gives him a huge hug, lifting him off his feet.

"Look at you up there! Bitchy as all hell and don't we know it," Joey laughs, squeezing him and setting him back down. "Must have picked up on a few of your more... dominating personality quirks," he whispers, shooting Chris a wink. 

Chris smirks a little. "Well, I don't think any of _that_ will be showing up on-screen." 

"Any of what?" Jenna is clearly tipsy, walking up to them. 

"Oh, um." Chris recovers more or less smoothly. "Just, Kurt with guys."

"Kurt with guys?" Jenna repeats incredibly loud. "Wow! We should do that!" she giggles, high pitched and obviously drunk. 

"Only ugly guys," Darren adds. 

"Why only ugly guys? Kurt's _hot!_ "

"Shut up!" Chris laughs, covering his eyes with his hand. "I am _not_ hot." 

"Babe, you are so fucking hot," Darren says, stepping up behind Chris and wrapping his arms around his waist, nuzzling into his neck. "So fucking hot you get me off three times a night just _thinking_ about how you look," he adds just for Chris to hear. 

Darren might whisper it but the way Chris turns bright red lets Jenna and Joey both know the nature of his comment. 

"Oooh." Jenna's eyes narrow in interest. "Share with the class - Darren, right?"

Darren smirks and he's had enough alcohol to give in when prompted. "Letting him know how hot he is to me. And how much that affects me over and over and over..."

Chris reaches up and claps a hand over Darren's mouth. "Okay! Okay then. That's. Um. That's enough from you, mister." 

Darren smiles from behind his hand and winks over at Jenna. "Later babe," he says to her, giving her an overly-exaggerated wink. 

"No, no, no later." Chris laughs but he knows that it's pointless. At least he trusts Darren to stick with a more PG-13 risque and not the full internet-worthy story.

Jenna looks excited and claps happily, bouncing on her toes. Darren shoots Chris a pleased grin and presses a kiss to his cheek. 

"I think we need more drinks," Chris decides, looking at Darren. "And by we, I mean me. Get me another drink." 

The little order might sound cutesy to most people but he knows how Darren hears it.

"Yes Sir," Darren whispers into Chris's ear, nipping the bottom of his earlobe before walking off towards the bar. Champagne is on tap and he grabs a glass of the pink champagne and brings it back to Chris, handing it over with a shit-eating smirk. 

Chris rolls his eyes. " _Really?_ Because my gayness wasn't just broadcast clearly enough for national television?" He's grinning when he says it, though. Darren has made him very, _very_ comfortable with being gay. 

"Oh trust me, I want them to know," Darren says smiling. "I want all the Hollywood starlets to know you are all about the cock. And to know that the position of head cock sucker is taken."

"Don't worry, baby. No one is going to come close to even getting to try out for that position." Chris reaches down and laces their fingers together, leaning against Darren. He takes a sip. "The champagne is actually good."

"I don't know, I think Joey might like that position," Darren whispers, smirking at him.

"Well... probably not tonight," Chris says. 

Joey has already wandered back off. Jenna follows along, curious. "Who is that?"

"Our roommate," Chris says. 

"Your room mate huh?" She starts to grin as her eyes go up and down his body. "He's _cute."_

Darren's eyes widen and he shoots a look over at Chris. He's never been in a situation between roommate and co-worker. 

Chris has a moment of similar confusion, but luckily they're saved having to say anything else as their little circle is invaded by another. Chris leans back more solidly against Darren. They start discussing the episode and then the auditions and Chris looks at Darren, beaming, because that first weekend feels like a lifetime ago. 

Darren wraps his arms around Chris's body, holding him close as everyone talks about how nerve-wracking it all was, going back and forth and auditioning multiple times. 

"That was the first time I met you," Darren says quietly into his ear. "That audition changed my life."

"Mine, too," Chris says, and he doesn't mean the TV show role. 

He can see some of his castmates looking curiously at him but he's not quite ready to share that story yet. Maybe later, when he knows them better. 

Darren nuzzles into the side of Chris's neck, breathing him in and rocking against him fully. He's being fairly handsy and free with his affection but that's how he always is and it doesn't seem like its bothering Chris at all right now. 

Chris gets both arms around Darren and snuggles him in close. Tipsy and giddy or not he's still hyper aware of not going too far in this crowd, but there's nothing wrong with being cuddly with his boyfriend. 

"Love you," he whispers against Darren's ear. 

"Aw, they're so _cute,_ " Lea coos, coming over, her hand in her boyfriends as they watch both of them. 

"Ugh, they're always like this," Joey mentions, a girl on his arm. "Trust me. Always like this."

"You know..." Lea gives them a playful little smile. "We just took a walk around the gardens. It's absolutely _lovely_ right now, so romantic and moonlit, and you can just hear the music." 

Chris looks over at Darren. "Do you want to go check it out?"

"Mm, I could be talked into it," Darren starts, teasing him. 

Joey rolls his eyes and pushes them both. "Get out of here before I get cavities."

Chris stops by the bar and gets them both a fresh glass of champagne - pink, just to make Darren laugh - and then they try to find their way out through the maze-like house, exploring and poking their heads in different doors and hallways until the large, arched door to the back terrace is in view.

"Woah." Darren blinks and looks around because there are sparkling, twinkling lights on around the entire backyard and soft music is wafting in on the warm breeze. It is romantic and gorgeous and everything Lea said. 

The song changes to something slow and jazzy, and Darren reaches his hand out to Chris. "May I have this dance?"

There are only two or three other couples anywhere around, and Chris doesn't recognize either of them. It wouldn't matter if he did. Nothing would stop him from saying yes right now. The fluttering in his stomach and the pounding in his heart all but demands it. 

He lets Darren take his hand and draw him into the dance, but Chris leads it with never a question or a misstep between them. Darren finds him able to tuck himself very neatly up against Chris's body, his head in against the side of his face and just breathe him in as they move. Their bodies go together, Darren following where Chris leads without even thinking. 

"There is no one I'd rather have beside me right now," Chris whispers. He knows this isn't a moment that calls for words, but he has some anyway so he takes a breath. "I love you. So much. I never thought I'd have this, and you just walked into my life and opened me up to everything. You are - you're the best person I've ever known, and I'm so glad that you chose me to love like this."

Darren nuzzles the side of his face, placing a kiss there. "I never made the choice," he says quietly, sagging into Chris's arms. "Don't get me wrong, I would have if I could but... You, Chris, there's you and there is no other choice. There never was for me. Not after talking with you. Especially not after... meeting you."

"And now there definitely won't be," Chris whispers, "Because I will not hesitate to use my Hollywood connections to hire a hit man if anyone even comes close." 

Darren laughs. "I love when you talk romantic like that babe." He squeezes Chris closer and begins to hum along with the song. 

Chris loosens his posture a little and lets his arms relax on Darren, swaying a little more enthusiastically. He steps Darren around, upping the dance ante, and when his eyes lift he sees the other couple - two older men - smiling at them. 

He smiles back and then twirls Darren around, even though it doesn't fit the song at all. 

Darren happily goes along with it, twirling around, away from Chris and then back into him. He's laughing good naturedly when Chris does it again and comes back, wrapping his arms around Chris's neck and pulling him into a kiss as the song ends. 

"Okay," Chris says, leaning in for another little peck. "Come on. I want to go on that walk." 

"Lead away Sir," Darren encourages, taking Chris's arm in his and letting Chris lead him off the porch into the darker yard beyond.

The garden looks more like it belongs in some sort of state park than someone's back yard. 

"How much money does he have?" Chris says, in awe. "Do you want a house like this when we get one?"

Darren looks around, taking in his surroundings. "I mean, we'll probably need a guest house for Joey, right? Or at least, like, a dog house..." 

It's a discussion they've had before, but it's fun one. 

"We could, you know. Not - not a guest house, maybe, but just. We've been picked up for a full 22 episodes. With how much I get per episode, that's... we could just _buy_ a house. We could start looking in a few months, probably. At least - find out where we want to live, what neighborhoods we could afford..." 

" _Fuck,_ " Darren breathes, really thinking about it for once. An actual house with a yard for Wookie and more than one bathroom so that they don't have to share with Joey... 

"You... You want to? Buy a house? With me? I mean. I mean, I come with baggage you know. I have this furry thing that follows me everywhere and I also have a dog."

"Of course I want to buy a house with you." Chris hooks his arm through Darren's, fingers lingering around Darren's cuff. "And I'm well aware of your baggage. I think at this point it's _our_ baggage, and I love both of them. We can get a three or four bedroom house - one for Joey, and a guest room, too, for our parents or whoever comes to visit, and then a studio for your shows... I'd like to be able to have a bedroom just for us and not for us, and all the internet."

Darren's grin is blinding as he turns and grabs Chris, hands framing his face as he kisses him hard. "I want that. I want that with _you._ "

"So next week we'll start pricing out areas, okay? We can at least decide on that, and talk about what all we want in a house, and... look into buying by the end of the year?" Chris kisses back just as hard, giddy with it. His dream was to just get a job, the idea that his job will pay this well is still surreal. 

"God... We'll have to get like a house in the Hills or one with a big gate around it or something... something hidden. Keep you from the paps," Darren teases, his lips against Chris's. 

"Or maybe you, since you're going to get a breakout role soon." Chris leans into Darren's space again. He's not even sure where they're walking now but he's sure the path is gently curving and he thinks it will lead them back to the house eventually.

"Mm maybe." Darren growls, spinning them and pushing Chris up against a concrete pillar in the garden. "Maybe having a lot of space between us and the neighbors. Can have you fuck me so hard until I'm _screaming_ for more." His hips jerk up against Chris's as he speaks, accentuating what he's saying. 

With as much ease as a mother dog nipping to put a pup in it's place, Chris turns them and pins Darren against the same pillar. "But you look so pretty with your mouth stuffed full of a ball gag. Maybe I like finding ways to keep you quiet while I fuck you that hard."

Darren groans, his head falling back and showing his neck to Chris. "Oh _god_ ," he whimpers, biting down on his bottom lip. 

"We are not fucking here," Chris says, because he can feel Darren getting hard. "But if you're a well-behaved little boy tonight when we get home I'll make it extra special for you. We can use your favorite toy."

Darren feels the tingle in the base of his stomach. "Yeah? We can use the blue one?" He asks hopefully. 

"The blue one," Chris confirms, nodding. "And you can come tonight."

"Oh god. Oh god so good to me," Darren groans, bucking his hips up at Chris. 

Chris drops his head down to mouth at Darren's neck, sucking lightly. Darren's fingers thread through Chris's hair to hold him there as he begins to rub up against his thigh. It isn't enough to get him off but he wants that bruise, that mark that would go right where his collar would sit. 

"Later," Chris promises. He can sense what Darren wants and he hates not giving it to him right away.

It's better when it's drawn out, anyway.

"Please, I want..." He wants something. Some mark, something on him from Chris, anything. He's feeling needy and wants to have that reminder from Chris. 

Chris looks around and sees a small bench. It's more daring, more of a risk, than he'd ever intended on taking but he guides Darren over and sits on it. It takes a few seconds of tugging to get Darren's shirt up, but then he can lean in and suck a hard bruise into the tender flesh of his hip.

This wasn't what he was expecting at all. Darren's eyes roll back in his head as he bites down on the fleshy part of his hand to keep from moaning too loudly. 

Chris slides his hands around to Darren's ass and hauls him in closer, squeezing a little. When he pulls back his lips are tingling from the suction and he can already see the bright red on Darren's olive skin. "There," he says, tugging his pants back up and tucking his shirt back in, buttoning it carefully. 

"Thank you Sir," Darren says softly, head bowed. He lets Chris redress him, making sure everything looks just right and not like they had been doing unsavoury things in the garden. 

Chris doubles them back so the walk takes longer, but this time they do it in silence. Darren's hand isn't in his anymore; instead he holds Darren by the wrist, fingers hooked into his cuff. 

The brief touch of Chris's fingers against the inside of his wrist and the tug on the leather calms Darren, making him feel relaxed and happy. He curls into Chris's side, quiet and complacent and letting Chris just lead him around. 

The party is still going strong, music playing now. Joey's still with his new friend and everyone is slightly more intoxicated when they left. 

"Come on. I want to say hi to a few more people." This is Chris's least favorite part but his agent has been coaching him pretty well and he doesn't want to disappoint her.

Darren lets himself be dragged along and introduced as the boyfriend. He plays respectable and adoring very well and it honestly doesn't take much since he's already there for Chris. He is glad for the lower light or else everyone he'd be introduced to would be able to see the hickey that he has on his neck. 

Chris finds most of the conversation boring but the fact that so many people he doesn't _know_ un-subtly prying for information on him or opinions on his cast members. They are so over the top ridiculous that Chris can't help but look at Darren, filing away the jokes for later.

It takes a bit longer before they've done the whole room and made it back to the bar. "Another round.?" He offers, reaching for more champagne, plain copper coloured this time. 

Chris looks at it, debating. "One more. Then - we leave?" 

They won't be the first, which is really all Chris was worried about.  
Darren nods. "Sounds good to me. I don't think we'll be having Joey join us tonight. At home I mean. I didn't mean like... _join us,_ " he adds with a wink and a hip nudge. 

They do find Joey before they leave, just to make sure he can find his own ride home. He has his arm around a cute little cheerleader extra and looks more than content in the position. 

They end up with a cab not a limo home, but Chris is fine with that, too. He's buzzed and warm and settles into Darren's side happily.

Darren cuddles him close in the cab, arms and legs around him. "We gonna do it babe?" He asks, lips on Chris's ear. "We gonna play?"

"When we get home," Chris says. He doesn't mind the playing but it's been a nice night and right now he's just enjoying his boyfriend's arms around him. 

"Mmk," Darren mumbles, nuzzling into the side of Chris's head. He presses a kiss there, nudging and teasing at the skin there. 

"That okay?" Chris asks. 

He can do something for Darren if Darren needs him to, he just likes the moments where neither of them have to be anything but who they are when they aren't trying to be anything else.

"Mmhm, it is perfect," Darren says quietly. The rest of the cab ride doesn't take long and then they're pulling up outside the apartment. Darren quickly pays the fare and slips out, hand holding out to Chris to help him out and then tugging him along towards their place.


End file.
